Time of Need
by hot under the collar
Summary: Paul/Bella Charlie has been abusing Bella since her mum died. Paul and the gang move to Forks and plan to find out Bella's secret. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. To those who are reading this story for the first time, welcome! To those who have read **_**Time of Need**_** before, I would suggest not skipping over anything because I have started updating the chapters. For now it is only the first two. There are mainly only small changes but later I think they may get a bit more important. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**BPOV**

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

The bell signalling the start of lunch brought me out of my daydream or should I say nightmare. I was reliving the first time my father hit me, I was only nine years old. Charlie came home from work drunk and angry because my mother had died in a car accident earlier that week when she had been coming to pick me up from a friend's house. He has always blamed me for her death and over time I have grown to accept that and realise that it was my fault she died. If I had just stayed home instead of going to my friend's, then maybe my mom would still be here. Seven years later and I am still being abused by my father daily. Since my 14th birthday I have been planning the day that I am going to run away. Early in the morning of my 18th birthday, before my dad wakes up, I plan to pack a bag and just leave. I don't care where I go as long as it is far away from here.

As I was thinking about all of this the classroom was slowly emptying until I was the last in the room. No one was waiting for me to join them at a lunch table when I walked into the cafeteria, I was considered the school outcast and a loser, and no one would dare hang out with me, unless they wanted to destroy their reputation.

No one has any idea that I am being abused. I'm sure no one cares and who would believe me anyway. My father is the chief of police in Forks. There is no one to tell. I am also bullied daily at school by Lauren and her best friend Jessica. Everyone else just stands by and watches me get bullied.

The table I sat at everyday was empty just the way I liked it. People avoided this table like the plague which I was grateful for. When I was settled into a somewhat comfortable position I put my worn out, well loved bag on the floor and got out my dying copy of Wuthering Heights. I had nothing to eat and no money to spend. Charlie didn't let me eat anything except two slices of stale bread a day. He says I am too fat. As it is I am already 38kg. People call me anorexic all the time but Charlie just calls me fat. I starve myself daily hoping to please him but it never works, he still finds a reason to hit me.

Sooner than I would have liked the bell for the end of lunch was ringing. I packed up my bag as slowly as possible waiting for everyone to leave the room before heading for the door and onto my next class which was biology. The class passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for gym, my last class of the day. I hate gym so much, it was horrible. Not only did my body protest enough from the beatings but I was also very clumsy. This meant I was always falling over nothing. Whenever it came time to play dodge ball I always ended up being used for target practice. Today was not my lucky day it turned out. We were playing dodge ball.

People throw hard and even if they can't see them I think they all have x-ray vision and know exactly where all my worst bruises are. By the end of lesson I was in more pain than I had been when I woke up. Waking up with sore ribs and a throbbing wrist, not to mention the bruises and cuts that are littered all over my body, is not fun.

Charlie doesn't let me use the car so I have to walk to and from school every day, rain or shine. Since this is Forks after all it is normally raining. My luck was starting to change when I came out of the gym, it was only sprinkling. After putting on a load of washing when I made it home I went upstairs to my plain room and got started on my homework. Before long it was 4.45pm and I had to start Charlie's dinner before he got home. I decided to make steak and potatoes. He hadn't had it for a while and I thought it might make him happy.

Just as I was finishing up I heard Charlie's police cruiser coming up the driveway and a minute later the front door slamming shut as he made his way to the kitchen. Quickly I put his dinner and a knife and fork on the table. I got ready to greet him. As soon as he walked in I asked him how his day was. The only response I was given was a grunt, which has never been good before. It meant he had a bad day at work and would probably be taking it out on me later that night. It wouldn't matter how much I sucked up to him now.

When Charlie finished his dinner he went into the living room to watch some sports, without another word to me. I took that as my queue to leave the room. Once the dishes were washed and put away, I went up to my room to finish my homework and get ready to go to bed.

I was just getting comfy, thinking about how I had managed to escape punishment for the night, when I hear Charlie's heavy footsteps on the stairs. I am praying that he will walk straight past my room to his, my prayer was not granted. When he came into my room he didn't walk, he stumbled, and he was obviously drunk. What scared me most though was the lustful look in his eyes.

Charlie made his way over to my bed and pulled me to my knees by my hair. I screamed out he opened some of the scabs that were on my head and I could feel the blood going down the back of my neck.

"Undo my pants you slut and start sucking!" Charlie slurred.

I was in too much shock to move. Charlie grabs another handful of hair and pulls me closer to his lower region. He is angry now as well because I disobeyed him. For this I am slapped in the face. Charlie undoes his pants and makes me pull out his thing. I start to cry and plead with him to not make me do this but he pays no attention. To shut me up he slaps me hard in the face again and I can taste the blood in my mouth as my vision blurs for a few seconds. In that time Charlie grabs my head and pulls me to his erect member. I have no choice but to suck on him. I choke on him and feel like I am going to vomit. But he doesn't care as he moans and pants. Soon the man I call my father unloads in my mouth and tells me to swallow. I refuse by spitting it back at him.

It definitely wasn't the right thing to do because next thing I know I am on the floor and Charlie is punching and kicking me. Every hit and kick is another bruise. Just when I think I can take no more, he steps on my ankle and I hear an audible snap. I scream out because the pain is unbearable, this causes Charlie to laugh harshly before leaving my room. I feel my consciousness slipping.

As I continue to lay there I keep crying and soon I start to cough up blood. He had been kicking me in the chest so I knew to expect it but the sight and smell of the blood starts to make me feel faint and sick. It took a while but at last I made it into my bed. I had to crawl because there was no way to walk on my broken ankle. The pain there wasn't too bad at the moment; it was starting to feel almost numb. Somehow tomorrow, when I was sure I would feel everything, I was going to have to find a way to walk, I have school.

With that I fell into unconsciousness.

**A.N. Well that is the first chapter updated. I would love to hear what you thought of it. Chapter 2 is already updated and it will be going up next, not sure when the others will be done but should be soon.**

**Glad to see so many people have stuck to this story even though I haven't worked on it for almost a year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. And another chapter is updated! Woo for me! **** Hope you are enjoying the changes!**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of my alarm woke me from my dreamless sleep. I looked over at my alarm and saw it was 7.30am. I had slept in, which meant even less time to get ready for school. The house sounded quiet so I was hoping Charlie had already left for work. Making as little noise as possible I crawled my way to the window and saw that his car was already gone. I had the house to myself which was good. I couldn't have taken much more after last night's events.

I had an hour and a half to get ready and be at school. Just getting to school on a normal day took me 30 minutes but with a broken ankle I think it is going to take me close to an hour. I am definitely going to be late, I hope Charlie doesn't find out because then I will be in heaps of trouble.

Carefully as I could I stood up putting as little weight on my broken ankle. Once up, I took a few steps and felt searing pain shoot up my leg. It took all I had not to scream out. But I was going to have to get used to it since I was going to be walking around all day. The best I could do was bandage it and hope it lasted. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom across the hall.

I stripped quickly and hopped into the cold shower. Charlie says I don't deserve the pleasure of warm water. I stood in the shower for a few minutes letting the water take away the dried blood that was on my body, before I gently washed myself. When I was done I dried off and got the first aid kit from where I stored it in the cabinet under the sink.

I strapped my ankle tightly so I could barely move it and applied cover up to my face and neck to hide the bruises. No one would care if they saw the bruises but Charlie didn't let me out of the house without covering them up.

When I was ready I went back to my room to get dressed. I picked out a long sleeve purple shirt and a pair of blue bootleg jeans. It took a while to get these clothes on but when I was finally done it was 8.45am. There was 15 minutes before school started. Heavily limping I went down the stairs to put my shoes and jacket on, before starting the long journey to school.

Just as I was reaching school the bell for the end of period 1 went. I would now be late to period 2 and have to deal with people staring when I did enter the classroom, late. Hobbling, I went to my locker to get my books. Before I could get there though I was shoved into some lockers by Tyler, one of Lauren's posse. Lauren was close behind. I missed some of what she said to me because of the tender bruises on my back being hit on the locks and the pain it caused. Her last few words before heading to class were about staying away from _them_. Who _them_ were I don't know, but I knew it would probably be a smart idea to stay away from everyone just in case. I was hurting enough.

Once they were gone I went to my locker trying to keep the tears in. The day had only just started and I was about to cry. It was going to be a very long day.

The day was passing at a steady pace and before I knew it, it was lunch again. As I was walking, more like limping, towards my table someone stuck their foot out to trip me and it worked I fell flat on my face. It hurt like hell, I could only be thankful that I wasn't tripped up on my broken ankle, then I knew I wouldn't have been able to hold in the scream. Everyone in the cafeteria sat there laughing at me. I picked up my dropped books and trying to keep the tears at bay I left the room heading for one of the tables outside. I was all alone out there because of the pouring rain, so I could cry till my heart's content.

**PPOV**

Me and my friend's families moved to Forks a few days ago and today was our first day at the local and only high school of this tiny town. I am really starting to miss California and the hot sun everyday even during the middle of winter. Here it just rains, daily. I heard that there are only a few sunny days in the whole year! I don't know how I am going to make it through this. Why did dad have to get a transfer to the forensics lab here? Wasn't he happy where he was before?

There were eleven of us starting today. Me, my twin Quil, Jared and Jacob who are also twins and Embry, we are all in year 10. Embry's brother Sam, his girlfriend Emily and her twin Leah are in year 11. Seth is Leah and Emily's younger brother who is in year 9 with Brady and Collin who are also twins.

We have all known each other since the day we were born, and have always been friends, being close in age and all. Our mum's met at the hospital when Sam, Leah and Emily were being born. They kept in close contact, always having play dates for us and gossip time for them and they were always at the hospital every time another one of us was born. We are all really close. We do everything together that is why when dad got the transfer all five families moved.

It was very strange, when we walked into the school this morning, everyone and I mean _everyone _was staring at us. I guess they don't get a lot of excitement around here so anything will do. Next thing I knew this bleach blonde and her posse were coming up to us.

"Hi! I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

Sam beat me to a reply. "Sure, we would love to."

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to sit anywhere near this girl. She looked like the type that just wanted to get into guys pants, a total slut.

As soon as Lauren and her group had gone, I cornered Sam and asked him why he said yes.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? She looks like the type of girl that just wants to get into guys pants, and if I remember correctly, you have a girlfriend."

"I only agreed for us to sit with her because I thought it would be a good way to meet people. She looks like a popular girl so it will be an easy way to make friends. And if I remember correctly I didn't notice her looking at anyone but you, so I am perfectly safe from her." Sam said, sounding smug.

Just then the bell for the start of school went and we each headed off to our respective classes. We had arrived early at school so we could get our timetable and other bits and pieces. Jared and Embry were also in my homeroom so we went together, earning a lot of gawking from the females and glares from the males. Maybe making friends wasn't going to be as easy as we expected.

Homeroom was boring, since it was half way through the year there was a lot of announcements about different fundraisers happening for different causes. After half an hour of this the bell rang again signalling the start of first period.

The morning was going slowly and it didn't help that I was starving and couldn't wait to eat lunch. I counted down the seconds till the bell was supposed to ring to let us out to lunch. 3...2...1..._bring! bring! bring!_

At last, food! I met Quil, Brady and Collin on my way to the cafeteria. They were talking about how their first four classes of the day had gone. They weren't too impressed so far because almost everything they were being taught here, they had already covered back in California.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I saw Sam, Emily, Jacob and Seth already sitting with Lauren and her friends. The table they were sitting at was joined together with almost every table in the room. There were only a few extras around the outside.

I grabbed a hamburger and a packet of chips for lunch and went back over to the table were all my friends were, wanting to sit as far away from Lauren as possible. My inner pleading was wasted when there was only one seat left and it just happened to be right next to Lauren.

I was about to take my first bite into the burger when I hear a clatter. I look around and find a girl on the floor with her books spread around her. My friends and family sat there feeling sorry for her but none of us made a move to help her, everyone else in the room just laughed at her. When she got up to leave, I got a good look at her, she was absolutely beautiful but she looked to be in a lot of discomfort. Before I could think about it anymore she limped out of the room. Did she hurt herself when she fell, and why didn't anyone move to help her up? I wondered.

Lauren and Jessica were laughing the hardest. It was so rude of them; couldn't they see she was in pain?

"Good job Tyler, I don't think she will be back for the rest of lunch." Jessica said as the boy she called Tyler, came up to them.

"My pleasure, she deserved it. I don't know why she even bothers to come in here each lunch time; I have never seen her eat anything." Tyler said before introducing himself to me and my friends.

My whole family looked very shocked and angry during the whole exchange.

Angrily, Jacob asked Lauren if she had planned for the girl to trip.

"Of course I did, she is a slut and goes after all the guys around here she deserves to be put down sometimes."

I was getting very angry, it didn't matter who it was, it was bullying and it was very wrong. My family had had to deal with bullying before so we knew how bad it could be. Collin more than anyone, but we helped him through the tough times.

Soon the bell rang and I realised I hadn't eaten any of the food I had bought. I guess I was going hungry.

My next class was biology. Four or five people were willing to show me where the class was but I said no to them all. The school really wasn't that big and I could easily find it myself. I also wanted to be by myself for a few minutes. When I walked into the classroom I found out that the girl that had been tripped up was in my class, but so was Jessica.

The girl that tripped was sitting alone at the back of the room reading a book that looked very thick. Jessica also had a table to herself and was gesturing that I come and sit next to her. I decided that I would sit next to the other girl instead, just to make sure she is alright.

When I pulled out the seat next to her, she looked very surprised. I'm pretty sure not many people would consider sitting next to her when there were other tables available.

"Hi! I'm Paul. I'm new to the school. And you are?"

"B...B...Bella" she stuttered out. She looked almost afraid of me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, you don't mind me sitting here do you?" I asked making sure she was comfortable. She gave me a slight nod so I continued.

"I saw what happened at lunch and I was wondering if you were alright, you looked to be in a lot of discomfort."

"I'm fine, I am really clumsy, and I am used to the pain." She didn't sound very convincing, but I let it go. If she didn't want to tell me, she didn't have to. I was a stranger to her anyway.

The rest of the lesson we sat in silence. Jessica glared at Bella for the whole lesson, while she tried to hide behind her hair.

Before long it is time for my next class. I have gym; I have always loved sport so this should be fun. Heading for the gym, Jessica catches up to me.

"Why did you sit with _her_, when I had a free table as well?" she asked sounding whiny.

"Because you were so mean to her at lunch, I wanted to see if she was alright."

We parted ways and I went into the male change room to get ready for class. When I came out I saw Bella standing by herself still wearing the same clothes, I guess she didn't feel like she needed to change. It wasn't compulsory at this school, as long as you could participate without being hindered by what you were wearing, you could do whatever.

The teacher finally arrived and told us we would be running laps around the oval today. I was fine with that; I had been on the track team back home.

Before we headed outside, I noticed Bella talking to the teacher. When we were told to start running, Bella went to benches over on the side and stayed there for the rest of the lesson. She must have hurt herself more than she let on if she couldn't do PE.

We had been told to do as many laps in 20 minutes to see how fit we are. By the time the 20 minutes were up, everyone was huffing and puffing. I had done 35 laps. The teacher was very impressed, no one had gotten anywhere near the same as me.

The teacher then let us go get changed, giving us an early mark. By the time I had gotten out of the change rooms Bella was already gone. I went out to the car where my friends and I had planned to meet.

While I waited I thought about why I couldn't get Bella out of my head, I had only spoken to her once and it was only a few words. But already she was all I could think about.

I had 10 minutes to think about it before anyone started to come out of class. It seemed me and my friends were very popular around here, since there was a massive group of people following Sam, Emily, Jared and Quil out to the car.

We had come to school in three cars so we wouldn't be so squished. Our cars were only rentals. Our parents had said we would be going car shopping in Port Angeles in the next few days so we could return the rentals and buy our own.

When everyone was here we hopped in, and headed for home. It was really lucky; there had been five houses within walking distance, a few streets apart, of each other for sale. We bought them quickly, but it wasn't like the houses were going to go off the market any time soon. Who purposely moved to rainy Forks? As we drove home the car emptied and soon it was just me and Quil left.

Everyone was coming over later for a start of school dinner. It should be fun.

**BPOV**

When I got home I was soaked through and freezing. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to try and warm up as I went up stairs to my room to change.

It was amazing; I didn't get any homework today so I could sit down and do nothing for a while. I was so tired that I set my alarm for half an hour and fell asleep quickly. All too soon my alarm was going off. It was time to get up and make Charlie his dinner.

As I was making spaghetti bolognese I thought about Paul. He was new to the school and in my biology and gym class. What surprised me the most though was when he sat next to me in biology when there were a lot of other spare seats in the room. I'm sure the only reason he sat next to me was because he felt sorry, there was no way he wanted to be my friend.

I wasn't paying enough attention as I was moving from the stove to the sink with the pot full of boiling hot water that had been used for the pasta, and I dropped the pot on my good foot. I cried out from the pain as the hot water splashed onto my lower leg and foot. Charlie came in the door at that moment to see the water on my foot and leg and the angry red mark it had already started to leave. Just to make it worse Charlie came up and stepped on my foot. I almost collapsed from the pain, it was so bad.

"What are you doing? Where is my dinner you bitch? I expect to have my dinner waiting for me on the table when I get home, not see you with water all over yourself, having a good time." He yelled.

I couldn't say anything, I just stood there crying. This made him angrier so he started to punch me. I fell to the floor when he punched me in the ribs. If I didn't already have broken ribs, I was sure I did now. It hurt so much to breathe but I couldn't do anything for them, except hope they heal soon.

With that, Charlie went out into the living room to watch the news. He didn't say anything about me being late to school this morning, so I must have gotten away with it. Slowly I got up and finished plating up his dinner to then take out to him with a bottle of beer.

"Took you long enough, now get out of my sight." Quickly I left, going up to my room.

Once my door was closed, I undressed and put on my pyjamas adding a cold wash cloth on my burnt foot, eager to sooth the aching. Just like the night before I heard Charlie's unsteady footsteps coming up the stairs. When he came into my room I noticed he had three sets of handcuffs with him. It scared me, thinking what he was going to use them for.

He came towards me as I cowered in the corner of my bed. Roughly he grabbed my hands and handcuffed me to the front of my bed, so that I my head was on my pillows. With the second and third pair of cuffs he grabbed my feet and handcuffed each foot to the posts at the bottom of the bed. On both my hands and feet the handcuffs were done too tightly and I could feel them biting my skin. My ankle was screaming out in agony from the pressure on the broken bones.

I was getting very worried now. Last night had been bad enough. This I could tell was going to be worse. Charlie wasn't being gentle at all as he ripped my shirt and pants off me, leaving me in only my panties.

Charlie looked at me with desire in his eyes, staring at my almost naked body.

"I think it is time you gave me something in return for letting you live here, slut. I am going to enjoy this greatly." Charlie growled.

I could barely see now, the tears were coming quickly and thickly.

"Please Charlie, don't do this, anything but this." I pleaded with him.

I had wanted to lose my virginity with someone I truly loved. He was going to destroy that dream. Hasn't he tortured me enough in the past seven years?

"Shut up, bitch!" Charlie yelled. To make sure I complied he pulled another handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around my mouth, making it impossible for me to talk. When I tried to scream it came out as a garbled mess. Charlie just laughed at me.

He pulled his pants and boxers off. His member wasn't hanging limp like I hoped it would be, instead it was completely erect. It looked gross, with veins sticking out. You could see it pulsing.

Roughly he entered me and began thrusting in and out without stopping to let me adjust at all. I screamed out through the barrier of the handkerchief. It hurt so much, I tried to think of a happier time, like when my mother was still alive and we would go for walks in the forest. It wasn't working; there was too much pain to draw my attention away.

I could feel something leaking down my thighs and I soon figured out that it was blood, my blood. After realising this I started to smell it and soon was trying to hold in the nausea. I knew if I didn't hold it down, I would end up choking on my own vomit.

Before long, Charlie was cumming inside of me. I felt dirtier than ever. When he pulled out of me I thought it was over and that he would grab his stuff and leave. Was I ever wrong.

Quickly he penetrated my ass. Before he could finish, I lost consciousness.

**A.N. Just to make sure we are on the same page for who is related to whom:**

**Paul and Quil are twins**

**Jared and Jacob are twins**

**Embry and Sam are brothers - Sam is older and dating Emily**

**Emily and Leah are twins, Seth is their younger brother**

**Brady and Collin are twins**

**Also there are no vampires or werewolves in this story.**

**I am planning on sitting down today and updating most if not all the chapters today so wish me luck! **

**I love to see reviews by the way *wink* *wink* :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Another chapter updated. I hope the updates are still to people's liking. If you want to give me any feedback, hit the magic button below and send me a review! **

**BPOV**

When I finally woke up it was after lunch and I saw I wasn't cuffed to the bed anymore, which was a good thing at least. There was no point in going to school for the last two classes, so I stayed where I was. It was Friday and we never got anything important on the last day of the week. I would have to worry about Charlie later. I laid on my bed for a while longer before slowly getting up so I could change the soiled sheets on my bed. I got dressed after having a shower and almost scrubbing my body raw trying to get the feeling of being dirty away. It hurt down there when I walked after all I went through the night before. I'm so glad I became unconscious. I don't know how much more I could have handled.

After putting on a load of washing I went into the kitchen and found a note from Charlie.

_Hey baby girl,_

_I am watching the game at Billy's tonight. I will be home tomorrow afternoon._

_Enjoy yourself._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

He never talks like that. I wonder what he was thinking. It confused and disturbed me at the same time. Why had he left on a Friday when he still had a day of work left before the weekend?

Since I had the house to myself tonight, I was going to watch some TV for the first time in months. It was a massive luxury that I was normally not allowed.

While watching TV, I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up it was almost 10.30am! I had slept the rest of the day and into the morning away. I got up quickly and started cleaning the living room up since Charlie was supposed to be home soon. It was a mess with the old plates and beer bottles lying around. I went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. It didn't take long and before I could really start on all the blood droplets I found on the floor the doorbell sounded.

I peeked through the curtain of the front window in the living room and saw it was Paul and one of the other new kids. I was worried now, where they here to beat me up? Like a home visit? Wasn't it bad enough that I got it at school, but now here as well?

I decided to pretend I wasn't home, that way I wouldn't have to deal with them. I hoped they would get the hint and leave soon. It would be worse if they were still there and Charlie got home. I wasn't allowed people over.

A few minutes later I thought I heard them talking about leaving but I wanted to be sure, so I quietly made my way out to the hallway. I forgot about the mirror there that people from the outside can then see if someone is coming. Again they rang the doorbell as they caught sight of me. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid.

I had no choice but to open the door to see what they wanted now.

When I opened the door Paul looked very relieved.

"W…w…what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling very scared and confused. It was just me at the door and these two guys on my doorstep. They were both very muscly and if they wanted to they could easily barged their way inside. I was thinking of all the reasons they were here and most of them involved beatings.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright since you didn't come to school yesterday. I thought you may have hurt yourself more than you let on the other day, when you were tripped." Paul said in a rush.

I was touched that he came to see if I was alright and thankful that that was what he came for. It was the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a very long time.

"Umm…I'm fine; I slept in and didn't think there was any point in going to school for half a day." I lied. Lying had become second nature to me, so much so that no one would notice if I was telling a lie. If they do they do notice, they don't say anything. It wasn't that much of a lie though, I had been asleep and only woken up when the day was half over.

"Who's this?" I asked Paul still a little wary of them. The guy next to him looked extremely bored.

"Oh, right! This is Jared. He moved to Forks with me and my family. He is staying at my house tonight and when I said I was going out, he didn't want to be left behind."

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you, I think we are in the same Spanish class…" Jared said. I thought he looked familiar.

"Right, I remember you now." I said recognition dawning.

Not wanting to be rude, but wanting them gone at the same time I asked,

"Is there anything else you wanted, because I'm a little busy right now?"

"I think that was it. Have a good weekend and I guess we will see you on Monday."

"Okay. Bye Paul, bye Jared."

"Bye" they said together as I closed the door on them.

I was just about to walk away when there was another knock. As I started to open the door again, Paul started talking.

"We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch on Monday." Paul said before I had a chance to fully open the door.

I was taken aback, no one ever wanted to sit with me, and it was taboo. It went against everything Jess and Lauren said. I made sure they knew that though before I gave them an answer.

"We don't care what Jess and that say about us, they aren't the type of people we normally hang out with. They are mean to everyone. Who would want to be friends with them?" Jared said.

He sounded like he really meant it. I decided that one day of sitting with people would be all right. I couldn't get in that much trouble, could I?

I thought about it for a few more minutes.

"Okay, fine. I will sit with you at lunch on Monday."

"Cool! I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" Paul said sounding super excited.

With that I closed the door on them. I stopped thinking about what I had just gotten myself into for Monday and went back into the living room to finish cleaning the floor.

I had only been working for a few minutes when the front door slammed shut. I jumped out of my skin from the sound.

"Isabella, get your ass over here, now!" Charlie shouted.

"Coming" I said running over to the front hallway as best I could.

"What were those two boys doing here?" Charlie was definitely angry and I was becoming very scared, very quickly.

"Nothing, they wanted to see if I was alright because I wasn't at school on Friday." I squeaked out, before I could think about what I was saying.

"What? Not only did you have boys over to my house while I was out but you skipped school as well?" He was beyond angry now, I could see the vein in his forehead pounding and his face was turning a very dark shade of red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to skip school, but my alarm didn't wake me. I have no idea why those boys wanted to see if I was alright. I promise, please don't hurt me." I was telling the truth, I still didn't understand why Paul and Jared had cared enough to see if I was alright.

"Oh you can bet you are about to get hurt." Charlie said menacingly.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up the stairs to his room. I continued to beg but it fell on deaf ears.

I was surprised none of our neighbours came running, I was screaming loud enough. But then again if they heard me now, why hadn't they heard every other time?

When we got to his room, he roughly picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He threw me too hard though and I bounced off and onto the hard wood floor. I heard a _crack_ and knew I had broken my arm from the pain that shot up to my shoulder. Just great. It was hard enough with a broken ankle and ribs, now this? It was all I could think about, why was this happening to me?

**A few hours later**

I slowly woke up to sharp pain in my arm. Everything was gradually coming back to me. After Charlie broke my arm, I don't remember a thing and that really scared me. I looked down my body and saw I was naked. I couldn't believe he had raped me while I was unconscious.

The sun was just starting to rise when I took a look out the window. Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway and I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I washed myself as softly as possible since my arm, and come to think of it my whole body was throbbing. I felt so dirty but no matter how well I tried to clean myself, it never seemed to be enough.

When I was done I dried off and taped my broken arm. It hurt so much to put pressure on it. Before I left the bathroom to get a clean set of clothes I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a massive black, purple bruise covering the right side of my face. I hadn't noticed it before so it shocked me, why, I don't know. I have become used to bruises; they were a part of everyday life for me. I was just worried about the fact that it was going to take a lot of cover up to hide it at school tomorrow.

**PPOV**

My friends and family got to school extra early this morning, partially because of the fact that I was extremely excited about talking to Bella again and having her sit with us at lunch was the perfect opportunity. I knew getting to school early wouldn't make lunch come sooner, if anything it would make the time go slower, but I couldn't sit at home any longer.

We had been sitting outside on the benches near the cafeteria when I saw Bella walking around the corner. She looks different, like she is in more pain than before and the right side of her face looks darker than the left. What is going on with her?

I am about to call out to her to join us when Lauren and Jessica walk up to her. They are up in her face and from where we are sitting we can hear them yelling at her. Bella looks very scared. They are talking about my family and telling Bella she has to stay away from us. I start to walk over to tell them off when Lauren slaps Bella on the right side of her face, making her fall over.

She lands on her arm and screams out. There are tears going down her face and it gradually it makes lines in her make up. The right side of her face is looking blacker and blacker. She has a massive, painful looking bruise there and I suddenly feel the urge to kill whoever did it to her. There is no way a person could do that to themselves.

Quil, Jacob and I ran over to Bella to see if she needed any help. When we got there she was getting up. Lauren and Jessica were just watching her, not caring about the obvious pain she was in.

"Get away from Bella, now, Lauren and Jessica! It is not up to you to decide who my family and I sit with at lunch time and who I talk to. I will never sit with you people again. You treat everyone like shit and it isn't fair." I yelled to them, feeling angrier every minute I stood near them.

Lauren looked very shocked to see me there; she clearly hadn't noticed me sitting close by.

"Why? She is just a useless slut that needs to be put in her place. She doesn't deserve friends." She repeated from the last time we had this conversation.

In the time I was talking to Lauren, Bella had gotten up and was trying to walk away as quickly as possible, but I could tell she was limping. I ran up to her to see if I could help her in anyway. Trying to get her to stop and look at me I put my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I touched her she jumped, as if someone had shocked her with a taser. That is not the normal reaction to someone trying to help you.

"Bella, are you alright, is there something I could do? What happened to your face?" I asked worried now.

"I'm fine, I just tripped yesterday and my face connected with the corner of the coffee table. Just leave me alone for a while. And I won't be sitting with you at lunch." Bella said, not all too convincingly I might add.

With that she went into that she went into the girls' bathroom that I hadn't noticed until then.

I called out to Leah and Emily to go in there and beg and plead with her if necessary to sit with us at lunch. No one would hurt her again with us around, I was sure of it.

**BPOV**

My body was screaming at me to get proper medical attention, but I couldn't do that because I would end up in even more trouble.

I had just rolled up my shirt sleeve to see how the fall had affected my broken arm. It was black and blue all over, the tape was doing nothing to hold it together. As I was inspecting my arm two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Bell… wow, what happened to you Bella?" One of the girls asked looking shocked. She was taller of the two and had blonde hair.

Quickly I pulled my sleeve back down and made to leave the bathroom, like nothing had happened, but was stopped by the brunette who was blocking the door.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emily and that is Leah. We are good friends of Paul's. We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today. I know you told Paul no, but our families aren't going to hurt you and we will make sure no one hurts you. You don't have to be afraid."

"You can't protect me all the time, and I would just burden you all anyway. I'm not someone you would want to sit with; sitting with me would ruin your reputation."

"This is a new school for us, we have no reputation yet which means we make our own and with who. You would never be a burden and why would you even think that?"

"Don't…don't worry about it… Fine I will sit with you. Happy?" I said, caving in.

"Yay! It is going to be so much fun!" said the one called Leah.

The bell rang and it was time for first period.

**PPOV**

Finally it was lunchtime. I barely paid attention to any of my classes because I was so excited to see Bella again. It's weird, ever since I first saw her, she has become like the centre of my universe. Everything I do reminds me of her. I have barely even spoken two words to her!

When Leah and Emily came up to me, while I was on my way to second period, they told me that Bella would sit with us, I got excited. Then they told me they had something to tell the whole group before Bella got to our table at lunch. I wonder what they have to say, they looked pretty upset. It's making me nervous just thinking about it.

When I got to the cafeteria, Quil, Embry, Brady and Sam were already sitting at a table with a tray of food in front of each of them.

Before going over to them I grab my own tray of food. As I make my way over I see Emily and Leah running through the door and over to our table. I guess it is time to find out what happened in the bathroom this morning.

"Bella's not here yet is she?" Leah asked, out of breath.

"Not yet, make it quick though just in case." I say as I reach the table.

"Ok, so Emily and I go into the bathroom, Bella is standing in front of the mirror with her sleeve rolled up. All you can see is dark, painful bruising. Her arm is broken I think but all it has on it is a bit a strapping tape."

That must be why she was in so much pain when she fell over, I thought.

"Should we say anything about it when she comes over?" Quil asked.

"I think we should let her bring it up herself. So she gets the chance to trust us before we start asking heaps of questions." I replied.

"Anyway, what happened after that?" Sam asked sounding worried.

"We tried to convince her to sit with us. When we told her that she would always be safe with us around, and we would try and protect her, she told me she didn't want to burden us and that she wasn't worth the effort. I felt so sorry for her that I almost started crying. What could have happened to her to make her talk like that?" Leah said.

By the time Leah had finished talking, all my family and friends had arrived at the table, we were all silent with sadness, thinking the same thing; what could have happened to Bella to make her talk like that? I knew for sure that I was going to take extra care in looking out for her.

**BPOV**

The bell just rang and I am trying to pack my stuff up as slowly as possible. I do and don't want to go to lunch. I do because that means I might be able to figure out why Paul and his friends care about me so much. I don't though because its lunchtime and that means food, which I'm not allowed to eat. What am I supposed to tell them if they ask where my food is? Also everyone will stare at me when I sit down with them. I have always sat by myself.

Walking slowly I head towards the cafeteria. When I get there I see Paul and his friends at my usual table sitting quietly. They all look sad, maybe I should leave them alone for a while. No, I'm going over to them like I said, when I get there I say hi to Paul. They all seem to snap out of their daydreaming to look at me.

I start to feel scared looking at them because all the guys are well muscled and if they wanted to they could easily beat me to a pulp.

I continue to think of all the possibilities as Paul points to everyone at the table in turn, introducing me to all of them.

There is a spare seat next to Emily so I sit there and stare at the table, not knowing what to say or do.

"Bella, where's your food? You've got to be hungry." Emily asked me.

"I'm fine, I had a big breakfast and I am still full." I hoped I sounded convincing.

I think they bought it because no one said anything else on the subject. I continued to stare at the table as they talked to each other in small groups.

Near the end of lunch Jacob asked me how long I had been living in Forks for and if there was anywhere that would be cool to hangout in this tiny town.

"I have lived in Forks all my life. I don't know if there is anywhere to hangout, I don't go out very much. Maybe the park?" I said nervous of what they would think of my answer.

Everyone in their massive group had stopped talking to each other to listen to my answer. Again they were all staring at me.

"Hasn't your parents ever taken you places just to look around in town?" Jacob asked confused.

"Uh… my mum died when I was nine years old and it has just been me and my dad ever since. I don't see him much because he has become a workaholic ever since mum died." I said sadly, trying to repress the memories of the day she died.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Jacob said embarrassed.

**BPOV**

Someone had taken my PE uniform so I have to stay after school today looking for it. If I couldn't find it I would get in trouble with school for not having it and probably end up with detention. Charlie also wouldn't be happy that I had lost it and he definitely wouldn't be buying me a new uniform so again I would get a detention, as well as what ever punishment Charlie thought up. I have already gone through my locker completely, thinking I may have just miss-placed it, but it wasn't there.

I headed towards the gym; maybe whoever took it felt bad and left it in the change rooms. When I walked into the change rooms I found Tyler, Mike, Lauren and Jessica standing there. They had obviously been waiting for me. Jessica was holding my PE uniform.

"Jessica, can I please have my stuff back?" I mumbled.

"I think first, you need to be taught a lesson." Lauren answered for her.

Lauren pulled a red permanent marker out of her pocket as Mike and Tyler grabbed one of my arms each and held on tight. I yelped out at the pain that went up my arm from when Mike snatched my broken arm. Jessica then lifted my shirt up my stomach so you could see all the bluey-black splotches. They didn't seem to care about that though.

Lauren then proceeded to write 'slut' over the worst bruises. I was screaming and crying from the torture they were inflicting on me. She had just finished writing the word on my stomach when I saw someone walk into the room.

It was Jared.

**JPOV (Jared)**

My maths teacher gave me detention today for talking in class, so I had to stay after school. Right now everyone of my family is at Paul's house watching movies and I am stuck here. It's not fair. Detention was only 30 minutes for me because my offense was minor. Sam had left me his car so I wouldn't have to walk home.

After going to my locker to pack my bag I headed to the car park, going past the gym. As I passed the entrance to the gym I heard someone screaming in pain. I ran in, the noise was coming from the girls change room. I had no idea what I would find in there but there was no way I was going to wait out here.

Purposefully I walked into the room and came face to face with Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and…Bella. Mike and Tyler were holding Bella by the arms so she couldn't move. Jessica was holding her shirt up while Lauren had written 'slut' on her stomach in red permanent marker.

With her shirt lifted I could see all these dark marks on her skin, I they looked like painful bruises. I was starting to get some ideas as to what Lauren, Jessica, Tyler and Mike have done with Bella in the past.

Then Bella looked at me straight in the eyes, she was clearly in pain but they didn't seem to care. She was also crying and the source of the screams. Her eyes pleaded with me to help her. No one other than Bella seemed to have noticed me yet so I walked up to Mike who was closest, tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around I punched him square in the jaw. He didn't see it coming as he fell to the floor. I could tell by the look on his face. I punched Tyler next before he could land one on me.

Lauren and Jessica were just standing there looking between me, Mike and Tyler, shocked. Quickly I picked Bella up into my arms, she hadn't been able to hold herself up when Mike and Tyler had let go of her. She was so light if I couldn't see her in my arms I wouldn't have thought she was there, all I could feel was bones. She was still crying, but that had slowed and the screaming had stopped.

I decided the best course of action would be to take her to Paul's and we could decide what to do with her from there.

I sped the whole way to Paul's hoping not to get caught by the police. Bella was in the seat next to me, whimpering.

When we got there I walked around to the passenger door and picked Bella up. It didn't look like she was really there at the moment, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. I carried Bella to the noises I could hear coming from the living room. As soon as I came in Seth, Emily and Sam jumped off the couch so I could lay her down.

"What happened to her Jared?" Emily asked, surprise and concern showing on her face.

"After detention I walked past the gym so I could get to the car park and I heard screaming coming from inside. Bella was being held down by Mike and Tyler. Jessica was holding her shirt up while Lauren wrote in permanent marker on her stomach. I punched both Mike and Tyler in the face, grabbed Bella and brought her here." I explained.

Everyone was staring at me shocked. I don't think they could process what I had just told them.

"There's more. Leah you know how you said you thought her arm was broken? Well if it is, than Bella was in heaps of pain. The guys were holding her down by her arms. With Bella's shirt being held up by Jessica, I got a good look at her stomach and there were massive dark bruises all over. I am willing to bet that Lauren and her posse abuse her daily. If we are going to try and help her, someone is going to have to be with her all the time." I said.

Don't worry, we will find a way to protect her." Paul said quietly.

"What are we going to do with Bella; do you think she needs a doctor?" Seth asked.

I was about to answer, but Bella started screaming in protest.

"Please, please, no doctor, just take me home, please!" she begged. She was on the edge of hysteria and it was freaking us out.

We all looked at each other trying to decide if that would be a good idea. In the end we had no choice but to. We had to respect her wishes.

**A.N. Finally finished! Took forever to do! How do you think the story is going so far? Is it making sense? **

**Now on to update chapter 4, should be done soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Another update! Woot woot! **** Review please!**

**BPOV**

I had been successful all morning in avoiding Jared and everyone else who had been in the house I was taken to. I didn't want to answer any questions about why Tyler, Jessica, Mike and Lauren had tortured me with the red pen. Thinking about that pen brought all the details of the night before back.

_Flashback_

_Jared had taken me home yesterday, Charlie was already there. That made me panic; I was going to be in so much trouble for not coming home straight after school. When I thanked Jared for driving, he started to get out of the car, to help me to the door._

"_Don't worry about that. I can get inside myself." I said quickly._

"_Are you sure? I don't mind. You don't look very well…" he trailed off._

"_I'm sure. I am perfectly fine. The front door is only a few steps away." I assured him._

_Jared gave up then and let me get out by myself. I swayed on my feet for a second after getting out but everything soon righted itself._

_I went inside and hoped Jared had gone and that Charlie hadn't seen who had dropped me off. I would be in so much trouble if he found I had been driven home, let alone by a boy._

_Charlie was waiting for me in the front hallway. He didn't look happy._

"_Where have you been Isabella? Why is there no dinner on the table? You know I expect it to be ready by the time I get home. Instead I had to order pizza. In return for the money I had to spend, you will not be having any food for the next two days." Charlie ranted._

_I could only stand there ashamed, but grateful that he hadn't noticed who had brought me home. My punishment was fairly minor since he has made me go without food for longer than that._

_End of flashback_

I couldn't put it off any longer, the bell had just rung for the start of lunch and there was no way I could avoid everyone. I was sure they would come looking for me if I didn't turn up.

When I walked in, I found my normal table empty. Jared and his friends weren't there yet so I had a minute to prepare myself.

Ever since I first walked into the cafeteria, I had been getting death glares from Tyler, Mike, Lauren and Jessica. Tyler had a black eye and I could see Mike had bruising on his jaw. They looked like they were going to murder me. I was starting to feel sick and I didn't know how much longer I would last.

Their attention shifted though when Paul and his family walked in. Jessica and Lauren were still trying to get Paul's attention but it seemed he only had eyes for me. It made my stomach flutter. Tyler and Mike turned their death glares to Jared. Jared just gave them a wave.

I was feeling very sick now; I didn't want to speak to anyone. Finally Paul made it to the table, before he had even sat down; he asked me how I was. It was sweet of him to be so worried.

When everyone was sitting down around me, the same question was asked but this time by Jared. They waited for my answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing too painful. I have been through worse." I couldn't believe I had just said that. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I just say I'm fine? What had gotten in to me? Who knows, maybe by the end of the day I will be telling everyone my big secret.

Everyone at the table shared secret glances that I'm sure I wasn't supposed to see.

I knew the next question would be; what do you mean by worse. Sure enough Sam asked me that exact question a few seconds later.

"Uhhhh… Well I'm clumsy and tend to trip a lot causing broken bones and stuff like that." I said thinking quickly, getting quieter as I spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look to good…" Jared said.

"I'm fine; can you all just drop it? Why are you so worried about me? I don't need your pity." I said sick of the questions. It felt so weird to have people concerned about me, I wasn't used to it and I doubted I ever would be.

"Ok, we will drop it, but one more question. How long have Lauren and her group been abusing you? Quil asked, out of the blue. I definitely wasn't expecting it. It made me freeze up.

I decided they deserved an answer to that, since they were being so nice to me. Though I didn't know how long that would last.

"Since my mum died." I mumbled. I wasn't sure if they had heard my answer, but I wasn't staying to find out. Quickly I jumped out of my seat. The sudden movement made the blood rush to my head. I swayed for a second before getting it together and leaving the room. No one followed me which I was thankful for.

The day was going smoothly so far, I had had no run ins with Jess and her friends and I wasn't in that much pain, Charlie had been kind last night with only a few beatings.

I am starting to wonder whether I really deserve all this punishment. I know that my mother died because of me but shouldn't my father still love me?

It was time for gym and I really didn't want to take part, I had enough injuries to deal with without adding to them. I told our teacher that I wasn't feeling well and was allowed to sit out for the lesson. In what felt like no time, we were let out of school and I began my slow walk home. I was less than half way there when Quil and a car load of his family pulled up next to me. I continued to walk, pretending they weren't there.

"Hey Bella! Do you walk home every day?" Quil asked surprised.

"Yeah." I said wanting them to leave as soon as possible.

"Do you maybe want a lift home? It wouldn't be any trouble for us, right guys?" Quil asked everyone inside the car.

There was a chorus of no problems.

"I'm good, I like to walk." Creating a lie on the spot, there was no way I could tell them I wasn't allowed to be driven/drive home. It would make me fatter than what I already was according to Charlie.

He must be blind or something because there was no fat on me, I was just bone. But then maybe if I was thinner, Charlie would like me more and stop hitting me. I decided to stop these negative thoughts and continue walking; ignoring the fact that Quil was still following me.

"Come on Bells, you know you want a lift. It is going to start raining any minute. When it does you are going to wish you took me up on my offer." He said, trying to sell me the idea.

"Fine, but only because I want you to stop talking, this will not happen again though. I have to walk to and from school. Okay?" I said giving in. I always seemed to give in to this family. Why could I never say no to them?

After hopping in, I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was after 4pm, which meant Charlie would be home soon.

"Can you drive a little faster? I have to be home soon or my dad will get angry." I said, not giving away to much information.

Everyone in the car looked at me.

"Your dad has a curfew for you on what time you have to be home after school?" Embry asked, not believing it.

"Ummm… yeah, he is kinda strict about these things." I said. It was the understatement of the year.

Finally we arrived at my house under my directions. When we got there, Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. He is never home this early. Why would he be here this early? These thoughts continued to run through my mind until I saw the curtain move.

Charlie had seen me get dropped off, which meant hell to pay.

The only thought going through my head at that moment was; Oh crap!

I went inside, closed the door and waited for the worst. Closing the door on the people who drove me home and who were possibly the only nice people willing to help me in this entire town.

Charlie came storming over to me and slapped me hard across the face. My lip was bleeding and it was just the beginning. Next Charlie began punching me all over; my already broken ribs were hurting so bad. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. The whole time this was happening, Charlie was swearing and verbally abusing me, calling me every bad name available.

Next he started in with the kicking; he was wearing steel toed boots. By the time he had finished I was sure he had worsened my already broken ankle, it had been healing nicely considering the amount of walking I had to do on it. He had broken my arm into a few more pieces. I don't know how I haven't passed out yet from the pain.

So far he had not mentioned the lift home, so I wasn't sure if this torture was because of that or something else I had done wrong.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

"Make me my dinner, slut." He said, before spitting on me and walking into the living room to watch the news.

I tried to get up, but broken ankle didn't want to be walked on just yet so I was having a lot of trouble. Gritting my teeth, I make it into the kitchen where I made a simple dinner. I brought it out to Charlie before going to my room. I had no idea how I was going to get around school tomorrow, I was limping very heavily and I was sure people would notice, not that they noticed last time but I guess now there are people at school who seem to want to be near me and I know they will pick up on my injuries.

I was in my bed reading a book; trying to forget the pain, when my door bursts open and a drunken Charlie staggers into my room.

"Undress for me bitch. It is the least you can do after taking away the love of my life." He growled.

"No, Charlie, please no, I will be good." I begged, hoping he would listen.

"Do you think I didn't notice that you got driven home? What have I told you about getting lifts and most importantly making friends? If you tell anyone anything, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Charlie threatened in a truly menacing voice.

"Yes, sir I won't talk to anyone." I cried.

"Are you sleeping with people at school as well? Your just a whore who loves cock aren't you? You must beg and plead for it at school, but as soon as you get home, you clam up. Now strip, I won't ask again!" Charlie yelled. I begged some more.

That just got me another beating. Charlie yanked me up by my hair. He pulled me out of bed and roughly took my clothes off, not waiting any longer. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it, with or without my consent. There was no stopping him.

Before I knew it he was inside of me and ripping me apart. It hurt so much, I screamed until I had no voice. It was around that time, that the pain became too much and I blacked out.

**Next day BPOV**

I had made it through the day so far with very little stares, but I hadn't seen Paul's family yet either. Things seemed to be going well. I decided I didn't want to have anyone with me this lunchtime so I went looking for somewhere dry to sit outside for lunch.

As I was looking, Tyler and Mike walked past, my leg was still killing me, and no amount of pain relievers could help a broken ankle. As they walked one of them, Mike I think, put out his foot to trip me. It worked and I went tumbling down. I fell heavily on my broken ankle. I screamed. White hot pain shot up my leg. I didn't think much else after that because the welcome darkness soon enveloped me.

**PPOV**

I was walking towards the cafeteria, thinking about Bella again. I was addicted to her; she was all I could ever think about now. And to think Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Lauren had been abusing her, made my blood boil. Who is that mean? Can't they see the damage they have caused her? And how could they keep it up for so long? I barely heard Bella when she told us that they have been hurting her since her mother died. She told us her mum died when she was nine years old! That is a very, very long time.

I had almost made it to the cafeteria when I heard a scream. I forgot all about lunch at that moment, and went to look for where the noise had come from. I soon found out.

Bella was lying on the ground. There was no one else around and she was out cold.

I picked her up. She weighed nothing and all I could feel was bone. Doesn't she eat anything? When I got to my car, I decided that the school nurse wouldn't be able to do much; I was going to take her to the hospital. First though I had to make a quick call to my family to tell them where I was going and to meet me there later on.

**A.N. Another chapter done! Chapter 5 to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Updated chapter! I am on a roll this morning! Three chapters updated in only an hour and a half! Good on me! **

**PPOV**

I have been at the hospital now for over an hour. The whole ride here Bella never woke up. I did notice though that one of her ankles was at a weird angle. I wonder when she broke it. And how has she been able to walk around on it?

As soon as we got here the nurse at reception told me to sit down while they looked after Bella. I haven't seen her since. I am really worried about her and I want to know what happened.

Another hour passed and there was still no news from a doctor or nurse. I went up to the counter and asked if they could give me any information as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir but she is still unresponsive. Doctors are looking over her as we speak; you just have to be patient." The nurse said.

When she finished talking, Embry and everyone else came piling into the waiting room.

"What's going on man? Your call just said you were going to the hospital. No reason why. You had us freaked out for the rest of the day. So where's the fire? Why did you come here?" Embry asked.

"It's Bella, I heard her scream just as I was about to get some lunch, she was unconscious on the ground with no one around her when I found her. I picked her up, called you and then drove here. The nurse just told me she hasn't woken up yet and doctors are still working on her." I said.

When I finished, everyone was silent. They now understood. They all knew I had strong feelings for Bella, even though I didn't know her well. I didn't hide it very hard.

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Who is waiting for Bella Swan?" he said to the room. Our whole group raised their hands.

"Well, I'm sorry but I am only talking to one of you. The rest can be told later." He said sternly.

Quil and Brady pushed me forwards. The doctor then led me around the corner.

"Are you related to Bella?" the doctor asked when we were out of earshot of everyone.

"No, just good friends. Please, what is wrong with Bella? Is she going to be alright?" I asked, desperate now.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but since no one related to her can be contacted right now, you will do. Bella has a broken ankle. She has broken her arm in three places. A few of her ribs are cracked also. One of them almost punctured her lung. We fixed that though and there should be no further problems. What is concerning is the hand shaped bruises all over her body, some old, some new. On top of all this she is severely underweight and dehydrated." He said. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, completely shocked.

"Can you tell who did this to her? Is she going to be alright? Can I talk to her?" I asked. I couldn't get everything to sink in; it was all just running around in my head. I needed to see her for myself.

Now that I look back on it, I didn't know how we could have missed all these injuries. It was right there in front of us the whole time. Bella has been limping since we met her. She is always wearing baggy clothing, probably to cover up her bruises and how skinny she is. Then I pick her up and feel nothing but bone. I feel so stupid.

"She should make a full recovery. I am more worried about her mental state and how she will cope with these injuries. There was another thing that greatly concerned me. You remember I told you about the bruises? Well there are quite a few around her hips and inner thighs. I suspect she has been raped and more than once. We did a rape kit on her and I will give you the findings when we have more information. She is sleeping at the moment. I only want one person in her room at a time. Understand? If you'll excuse me I am going to try and contact her father now." the doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor. If you don't mind I am going to go sit with Bella."

"You're welcome." The doctor said before walking away.

I walked into her room to find her sleeping peacefully. She looked beautiful, even with the casts on her ankle and arm. She was hooked up to heaps of machines. One was to monitor her heart rate, another was an IV. The rest I had no idea about but I hoped they would make her better soon.

I sat there for what felt like ages just holding her hand and thinking about her. Brady knocked on the door a while later and said everyone wanted to talk to me. I left her side quietly and made my way out to the waiting room.

We walked outside so we wouldn't disturb anyone.

"The doctor spoke to me and told me Bella has several broken bones, is severely underweight and dehydrated. And the part I find the worst is that she has been raped, more than once. She has hand shaped bruises all over her body." I was very angry by this point, looking around I could tell everyone else was to.

Emily and Leah both had tears trailing down their cheeks. They had no idea how a person could be so mean to another human being.

"Why would anyone do that to another person? If her abuser turns out to be just one of Lauren, Tyler, Jessica or Mike, I plan to rip their heads off." Sam said, voicing everyone's thoughts. We had all grown attached to Bella, though we didn't know much about her.

"I'm going back to Bella's room now to wait for her towake up. You guys don't have to stay, it could be a while." I said.

"We are staying, man. We're not leaving you here alone." Embry said, speaking for everyone.

Just then a man came storming past them, muttering about something. He walked through the sliding doors and up to the receptionist.

"Where is Isabella Swan? I'm her father and I am here to take her home" the man said, not to quietly.

We were shocked. This was Bella's father? He looked drunk. Did Bella go home to this every night? An angry, drunk father?

"Sir she is asleep right now, you will have to wait till she wakes up before you can take her home. There are seats over there in which you can wait. I will go call the doctor and he can come speak to you about her condition." The nurse said.

I don't think she noticed the fact he was swaying on his feet.

Not long after, the same doctor I spoke to came out again this time to see Bella's father. They walked around the corner.

A few minutes later, they both come back out but what makes me suspicious is the fact that the doctor is trying to hide some money in his hand not to successfully I might add. I turn to face my friends and they see it to.

The doctor leaves and returns a while later with Bella in a wheelchair. She is still asleep.

"Thanks doctor. I will see you later." Bella's dad said before wheeling his daughter out the doors and into a police cruiser.

We all watch as he drives away. He is a police officer and he doesn't look to be paying any attention to the speed limits.

There is no more reason to stay at the hospital now that Bella is gone. The nurse had said Bella couldn't go home but the doctor was given some money and she was let out, no problem. I want to follow after them but know I can't until we have more information.

My family comes back to my house and find that my dad is already home. We tell him what has been going on.

He decides that we should go over to Bella's house, just to make sure she is awake and okay.

"I will wait here. Don't be too long, Paul." My dad says.

"Okay. Anyone wanna come with me?" I ask.

Quil, Jared, Embry and Jacob say yes. When we get to Bella's house we find something none of us would have expected.

**A.N. So you have now read the chapter. What do you think? Anything need to be improved? How much longer should I continue this story for?**

**Would love to see your reviews! It makes my day when I see review after review in my inbox **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Another chapter updated! **

**PPOV**

Quil, Jared, Embry, Jacob and I are on our way over to Bella's house. Quil and Jared are giving the directions since they have been there before.

We are all really jumpy, we want to see if Bella is alright but we don't know what we will find with her dad at home. He was obviously drunk when he came to collect her from the hospital. I don't know how the hospital staff didn't notice.

We arrived at her house, parking in the driveway; we were there for the simple reason of making sure Bella was okay, there was no point in hiding it. We got out of the car quickly and made our way up to the front door. Embry was about to knock when there is a crashing sound that came from inside the house. Then yelling…we can hear everything.

"How dare you go to the hospital, slut?! What have I told you about that? Do you want us to be found out? If anyone finds out because of this, I will kill you. You have my word. I will make it slow and painful just so you can suffer." A man's voice said. It must be Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to go to the hospital. I passed out at school and someone took me there. I don't know who or why. I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Bella begged quietly, still out of energy. At least we knew she was awake.

"Don't say you're sorry, I know you aren't. Oh, you are going to be punished. You need to be taught a lesson. Now get up stairs and strip." Charlie yelled. When he finished talking we heard skin hitting skin. Charlie must have slapped Bella.

We didn't wait for any more. We tried the door and it wasn't locked. We barged inside, heading for where the voices were coming from. Embry, Quil and Jared went for Charlie. They tackled him and held him there. It didn't look easy, he was struggling. It helped that he was surprised though.

Jacob and I went for Bella. She was laying on the floor in as small a ball as she could with casts on her leg and arm. She was crying there was blood on her face and we could see some soaking through her clothes, especially on her stomach.

"Bella, honey, you are safe now, Charlie can't hurt you anymore. Hun, where do you keep the towels in your house? I need to get you cleaned up. Warm you up a bit." I noticed when I touched her arm she was freezing. Bella looked as if she was going to pass out again. I didn't know how badly Charlie had hurt her, so I wanted to keep her awake, in case she had a concussion.

"Bella, come on, you gotta stay awake for me. At least till we figure out how badly you are hurt. Come on, say awake." I said.

"Bella are you alright? How could anyone do this to someone?" Jacob asked, mainly to himself.

Bella was becoming even more unresponsive. It was time to get her back to our house. My dad had been a doctor for a few years back in California so he should be able to fix her up. We couldn't take her back to the hospital because she would be released back to Charlie once he was called.

I picked up her limp form. She was just barely conscious. I started to talk to her, about anything and everything, to try and get a response out of her.

Embry, Quil and Jared had found some rope and had tied Charlie's hand behind his back along with his legs. He had been knocked out and he wasn't going anywhere soon. When he woke up he would have a hard time getting anywhere. When Bella was taken care of we would call the police. They could deal with the bastard that did this to my Bella.

We all ran out of the house closing the door behind us and heading for the car. I was slower than everyone else because I didn't want to jostle Bella too much. I hopped in the back with Quil and Jared. Embry was driving. He got his license a few weeks ago and he likes to put his foot down. It was a good thing he was driving. Bella lay across Quil, Jared and my legs. Quil and Jared looked shocked at how beaten Bella looked. They had been busy with Charlie earlier and hadn't seen the damage he had done to her.

We were all a bit shaken about the fact that her damn father was the one beating her. Aren't parents supposed to love and care for their children? Not beat them to a pulp everyday! And on top of that, Bella had to deal with Lauren, Jess, Mike and Tyler during school hours. She was never given a break. It just made Bella's life story sadder. I feel so bad for her.

Soon we had arrived back at my house. To get out of the car I passed Bella over to Quil who rushed her inside and set her on the couch again. Everyone crowded around her to see how she was. The girls gasped at the sight of her limp form and the amount of blood on her clothes and face.

My dad came into the living room to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw Bella he half ran over to her side and felt for a pulse. She had become unconscious on the car ride here. She couldn't hold on any longer.

"Quil go and get the first aid kit out of the kitchen, hurry." He ordered.

"Okay, I want everyone out of the room now. Girls, I need one of you to stay and Paul can you stay please, you need to help me out here." he asked, quickly taking control of the situation.

I was more than willing to stay. Emily decided she was staying too.

**Embry's POV (EPOV)**

Everyone else moved out of the room quietly. We went into the kitchen where Quil was just leaving, with a massive first aid kit in his hands. When he had given his dad the bag he came back into the kitchen where the rest of us were waiting.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Just wait? I don't know about you people but I'm hungry. What do you have to eat here Quil?" Sam asked trying to ignore what was happening in the room next door.

"Before you eat, we need to call the police to tell them to go and arrest Charlie. He is the one beating Bella senseless." I said, taking charge.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Forks Police Station, Sergeant Murray here, how can I help you?" an officer answered.

"Yeah, this is Embry Call. I am calling to ask you to go over to Bella and Charlie Swan's house to arrest Charlie. He has been abusing his daughter for at least a few years now. If you need any proof come to Paul Meraz's house and see what Bella looks like. Charlie just finished beating her up again. Some of my friends and I went to Bella's house to see how she was and found Charlie beating the shit out of her. We tackled Charlie and tied him up with rope we found. Did I mention that this rope has dried blood on it? At this very moment, Charlie should be unconscious." I said.

"That is a pretty strong accusation Embry, Charlie isn't like that. He loves his daughter, but I will take a look. I will keep you posted." Sergeant Murray said. He didn't sound very convinced.

Then the sergeant hung up. I was a lot angrier than I was when I picked up the phone.

"So, is someone going over to Charlie's to arrest him?" Sam asked.

"The fucker who answered the phone didn't believe me. But he is going over to check Bella's place out. I guess I understand why Bella's never told anyone before. Charlie has the whole town wrapped around his fingers. People won't change their feeling for Charlie unless they have hard solid proof." I replied. I was really worked up now.

**Paul's dad POV**

I heard Leah and Emily scream from the living room and I went to see what was going on.

All I see is a girl on the couch who looks to be unconscious. There is blood all over her. She doesn't look to be breathing. I rush over and check for a pulse. It's there but faint. Sitting in front of her I can see her chest rising and falling so she is definitely breathing.

"Quil go and get the first aid kit out of the kitchen, hurry." I ordered.

"Okay, I want everyone out of the room now. Girls, I need one of you to stay and Paul can you stay please, you need to help me out here." I asked.

I knew I was going to need a woman's help with calming her if she woke. I didn't know how she would react if there were only men around. Emily stayed. I didn't think Paul was going to be able to stay away from Bella so I decided he could be useful and give me the supplies I needed.

When everyone had filed out of the room and Quil had returned with my first aid kit I asked Emily to carefully remove her clothes leaving her underwear on. I needed to see the extent of her injuries and that meant the clothes had to go.

When her clothes had been removed I saw mainly black and blue, her whole body was covered in bruises. There was lots of blood. Looking closer I found cuts all over her stomach. Someone had used something sharp and cut her up.

"Paul, go and get a bowl of warm water and some towels, we need to get her cleaned up before I can fully assess her condition. Did her father do this to her? She is badly beaten. It would have had to have been someone a lot stronger than her." I asked, saddened by the site in front of me.

Paul rushed up stairs to the bathroom cupboard where towels were kept.

When he got back Emily quickly and carefully washed her body. Once she was done I saw how thin she actually was. I could see all her bones. I thought her bruises were bad before but now she was clean, they looked a lot darker and there were more of them. They were all at various stages of healing. These beatings must have been going on for a while. There were also a lot of scars placed randomly around her body.

The casts on her body made it a little hard to fully assess her condition but I did the best I could.

I decided the next thing to do would be to stitch up the cuts on her stomach. They had stopped bleeding thankfully.

I made quick neat stitches on the deepest cuts. Leaving the shallower ones to heal themselves. Next I wrapped her stomach with soft medical padding and added tape on top to hold it in place.

While Emily had been washing Bella I noticed some dark bruising on the inside of her upper thighs.

"Uhhh...Paul, did the doctor at the hospital tell you what was wrong with Bella?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, she has broken bones where the casts are, she is severely underweight, dehydrated and...and has been raped more than once." Paul barely managed to get out.

That's what I was worried about, I thought.

Paul had been very helpful during this whole process but at this moment he looked as if he was going to explode.

"Paul, why don't you go see what everyone else is doing until you calm down. I don't want Bella to wake up and find someone angry in the same room. I highly doubt she would take that well." I said.

Paul storms out of the room and heads to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

**PPOV**

"What's going on in here?" I asked, still angry.

"Uh, nothing much, just eating and waiting for you guys to finish with Bella. How's it going in there?" Jacob asked.

"I think dad has almost finished. He told me to come out here for Bella's sake. I was so angry seeing all her bruises and scars, especially those on her thighs..." I trailed off. Some of the guys in the room started to growl. They liked the thought of that just as much as I did.

We were about to continue talking when the phone rings. Embry who is closest picks is up.

**EPOV**

"Meraz household. Embry speaking." I answered.

"Yeah this is Sergeant Murray again. We have just been through the Swan household and Charlie is nowhere to be found. While we were searching for him, we found evidence to support your accusation. So I guess I believe you no matter how much I don't want to. We will continue to search for Charlie. In the meantime, keep an eye on Bella, he may come after her. Also because Bella isn't 18 years old yet she still needs a guardian. I will send a social worker out to your house later this week to have things sorted out." the officer said.

"Thanks for the information. Get back to us when you know more. I'm sure we can figure something out for Bella." I said hanging the phone up. I couldn't believe that they couldn't find Charlie. I well and truly thought we had knocked him out for at least a few hours. Guess the fucker was tougher than we thought. At least the police would be looking for him.

"What's going on? Did they arrest him?" Brady asked.

"No. They would have but it seems Charlie has disappeared! I thought we well and truly knocked him out but obviously not. Someone should have stayed with him to be sure. How could we have been so stupid?" I said, beating myself up.

Everyone was shocked. How did Charlie get away?

"The sergeant also said that we had to keep a constant eye on Bella in case Charlie decides to drop by for a little visit. He also said that because Bella isn't 18 yet he will be sending a social worker out later this week to sort out where Bella will be staying. Her next of kin or a guardian or something like that." I added.

When I had finished talking Paul walked back into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

**Paul's dad POV**

I had just finished looking over Bella. Emily was in the process of covering her up with a few blankets to keep her warm when Paul comes into the room slamming the door behind him.

The noise wakes Bella and she screams, not knowing where she is or who I am.

Emily comes over and tries to calm her down.

"Bella, honey, it's alright, Paul was just being an ass and slammed the door by accident. You are at Paul's house right now and that over there is Paul's father, Lachlan." Emily said pointing to me.

Slowly Bella starts to calm down.

"Bella, I am Paul's father just like Emily said. I used to be a doctor so I fixed you up as best I could. Could I quickly look at your stomach? I need to see if you ripped any of the stitches in your stomach when you woke up."

Bella didn't look all that comfortable with it but allowed me to anyway. Thankfully all the stitches were fine.

"Dad, the police just called us back, Charlie is missing, he isn't at home anymore. But the police now believe us when we told them about Bella. They have found evidence in her house." Paul said, mainly talking to me.

Bella heard this though and started to cry.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up so harshly." Paul said trying to make amends with Bella.

"One other thing, the police will be sending a social worker here sometime this week to sort out where Bella will go, since she isn't 18 yet." Paul said to the room.

"Don't take me away, I want to stay here! I don't want to go, please don't leave me!" Bella cried.

"Shhh, calm down Bella, you won't be going anywhere for a while. You want to stay here do you? Well I might see if one of our family's will adopt you. Would you like that? It is completely up to you." I said, making sure Bella knew she wasn't going to be pressured into anything, it was completely her decision.

**BPOV**

I was in shock, this man who was supposed to be Paul's dad was offering to adopt me, or at least one of the families that Paul hung out with constantly. No one had ever been this kind to me.

My happiness was short lived though because I then remembered what Paul said, Charlie was free and at there somewhere. He could be coming to find me.

**A.N. Another update! Woo hoo! **** Aren't you guys lucky! **** Hopefully an updated version of chapter 7 will be up this afternoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Update complete! Hope are enjoying the changes!**

**PPOV**

It's been two days since Bella came to stay with us. She has been staying in my room while she heals because it is the closest to the bathroom if she needs it. My dad didn't want her walking around a lot while she tries to heal. Everyone in the family adores Bella, I don't think she has been alone for even a minute since getting here. Everyone is trying to make sure she is well looked after, if she needs anything, someone will jump up and get it for her that very minute, no waiting around.

She is slowly starting to heal. Some of her bruises are starting to change to various stages of yellow. Most of them should be gone in a few days' time, leaving only the worse off ones. Bella still jumps whenever someone makes a loud noise and she has been having nightmares every time she goes to sleep. Someone always wakes her up as quickly as possible. We have told her if she ever needs to talk we are all there for her but so far she hasn't opened up. I'm hoping when she does, that I will be the person she talks to.

We got a call yesterday afternoon telling us that a social worker will be out today to talk with us. I am so happy Bella wants to live with one of our families. No one has said no so far and it looks as if it will be Jared and Jacob's parents who she will be adopted to. They are the only ones with a spare bedroom so it makes sense. It's not like she won't see the rest of us again. We are such a tight group she should pretty much be expecting, if she hasn't realized already, that she will be seeing everyone on a daily basis.

It is a Saturday and everyone is over at my house messing around waiting for the social worker to get here. Embry carried Bella down the stairs earlier this morning and we are all playing monopoly now. So far Brady is winning and he is making sure everyone knows it.

Bella's eyes have dark circles under them from the many sleepless nights. She looks so tired and sad, but she still tries to cover it with a smile. It makes me like her even more, that she doesn't want us to worry about her, she's strong and she's a fighter.

Bella was about to roll the dice when someone knocked at the door. Bella, paralyzed by the sound, drops the dice and turns very pale.

"Bella? Can you hear me? You're going to be fine. Everything will be sorted out and you will go and live with Jacob and Jared and you will always have the support of the rest of our families. There is nothing to be afraid of." I said trying to reassure her. My talking seemed to have calmed Bella down enough for someone to open the door and allow the social worker to come into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Sophie; I'm the social worker who is looking after Bella's case. Today I'm here to sort out the details about her legal guardians." The lady said.

She was young and looked as if she always smiled. She had short red hair that just reached her shoulders and she was very tall with freckles everywhere.

My dad and the rest of our parents walked in as she was introducing herself.

"Hi Sophie, I am Lachlan, Paul and Quil's dad these are the rest of the parents of our group. Before we get too far into this I would just like to say that Michael and Crystal, Jared and Jacob's parents, are willing to adopt Bella."

"Well okay, that just made things a lot easier for both of us. Now I can't say yes to this adoption just yet. I will need to go away and look at both Michael and Crystal's backgrounds, just a formality." Sophie said mainly speaking to Michael and Crystal now.

"Now I am guessing you are Bella. How are you?" Sophie asked guessing correctly, looking directly at Bella.

"Y…yeah, I'm Bella. I'm ok." Bella said still scared and nervous about this new comer.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere quiet and have a quick chat? I have a few questions I need answered before we can organize this adoption. Michael and Crystal can come with us if you want. They don't have to though, it's entirely up to you." Sophie said in a calming manner, seeing how frightened Bella obviously was.

Bella just nodded her head. Crystal took that as a go ahead for her and Michael to be there for the questions. She led the way out of the living room and into the kitchen. Michael and Bella followed slowly behind.

There was nothing else for everyone to do other than wait. My dad turned the TV on we all watched a repeat of M*A*S*H. After more than half an hour in the kitchen, the four of them came out. I could tell Bella had been crying, her eyes were rimmed red and still watery. Crystal was trying her best to comfort her. What had Sophie asked her?

My dad stood up when they came out and after asking if Sophie needed anything else, showed her to the door.

When Dad came back in I asked the room when she would be back. Apparently there was a definite time period we would have to wait. It all depended on how backed up the system was. Sophie had said though that Bella looked to be in safe hands for the time being so the wait shouldn't be a problem for us.

With all that cleared up and Bella looking like she was ready to fall asleep again, her conversation with the social worker must have really tired her out, I asked what was for dinner.

"Take out good for everyone? My treat." Michael said. "To celebrate Bella coming to stay with us."

Once the food was ordered, a huge amount I might add, I scooted closer to where Bella was sitting.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly so only she could hear me.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She replied. Bella didn't look like she was in the mood for talking but I had to say one final thing.

"If you want to talk about anything, like the questions Sophie asked you for example, you can come to me or anyone else in this house. We are all here for you if you ever need anything. We aren't going to judge you."

"Thanks, I'll open up one day, but I'm not ready yet." Bella said softly. "I think I might go up to bed, I'm feeling pretty tired." She said, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear her.

I don't think my dad was too happy that she was going to bed without dinner, but he couldn't stop her. He could see how tired she was. She needed time to figure out for herself what has happened over the past few days and fully come to terms with it. It's not something that can be rushed. Though I agree with my dad at wanting her to stay downstairs for dinner, she is too skinny, she needs some meat on her bones.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll bring some food up for you later in case you are awake. Call down if you need anything." Sam's mum said as Bella started to get up.

"Ok, thank you." Bella said leaving the room slowly.

After everyone had eaten more than enough food for dinner, things started quietening down, people started to go home. Sam and Emily said they were staying the night so we made some space on the floor for them to sleep. I gave Emily the couch, which left me and Sam the super comfortable floor.

**BPOV**

"What would you like to eat Bella? Anything you want, you choose." Leah asked me.

"I'm not really hungry right now, maybe later?" I said.

Really I felt that if I ate anything, I would be sick straight away. And since I haven't really eaten anything in a while, I probably will. Though Paul's friends and family are extremely kind to me, they keep forcing me to eat something. Every once in a while I give in and let them feed me something, but I haven't been able to hold anything down as yet. Most of the time when they try and force me to eat, it scares me too much and I burst into tears. It is almost a reflex now. I have had too much experience with forcefulness.

"Bella, you have to eat something. You are way too skinny. You need some fat on those bones of yours." Paul told me.

I could tell he was really worried about me. They all were. I could also tell that Paul wasn't giving in. I was going to have to eat this time.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I agreed to eat something.

"Good. Now what would you like? Like Leah said, the choice is yours." Paul said looking happy.

"That" I said pointing to something randomly in the open cupboard.

"Pasta, good choice. I was planning on having that as well. Anyone else want some?" Paul asked.

Quil, Brady, Sam, Emily and Leah all said yes.

Quil looked through the kitchen drawers till he found a pot big enough to fit all the pasta about to be cooked.

When it was done, servings were placed into enough bowls. My bowl was very tiny. I was feeling a little brave so I asked if they had parmesan cheese. They did and I covered my pasta in the stuff. I took a quick bite. It tasted so good. It was still hot so it warmed me up as well.

It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks so we decided to eat our lunches outside.

I had eaten a few more mouthfuls of pasta before I started to feel something rise up my throat slowly. Quickly I dropped my bowl onto the table and ran for the downstairs bathroom just in time, before I started to throw up everything I had just eaten. A few seconds later, I felt someone's cold hands on the back of my neck, holding my hair out of my face. It was Leah. She called out for someone to get her a wash cloth.

When I was done, Leah helped me over to the sink where she wiped my face. I started to feel very sleepy after that. My eyes were starting to close. Without realizing it, I found myself being laid out on Paul's bed again. I knew it was Paul's bed from the wonderful smell that is him coming out of the sheets and the room in general. I vaguely remember telling whoever carried me up, thank you, before passing out from exhaustion.

**PPOV**

I was glad that Bella hadn't put up much of a fight over eating something. It was one of the main things we were worried about, Bella is so skinny and it isn't helping that she can't keep the food she has eaten, down.

It breaks my heart when I see the tears start to form in her eyes when we have to force her to eat something. I wish I could just let her have her way all the time. But sometimes her health is more important.

We were sitting outside in silence, enjoying the sunshine when Bella dropped her food on the ground and ran off into the house. She didn't look well and I had a feeling she was about to be sick.

Leah ran after her. When Leah asked for a wash cloth, Sam ran up to the linen closest to get one. Soon Leah came out of the bathroom, practically carrying Bella. She was having a lot of trouble it seems.

Quickly I picked Bella up and took her to my room. When I laid her down on the bed she mumbled a thank you, before fully passing out. Today must have really tired her out. I didn't expect her to wake up for quite a while so I left the room to go find my dad.

I found him in his study. He was reading a book about some new topic he has become interested in. I knocked on the open door and asked if he had time to talk.

"Sure Paul. Come on in." he said. "Take a seat." I took one of the two black chairs across from his desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dad asked, putting his book down.

"Bella, actually. I am worried about her, she throws up every time she eats something. She can't keep anything down. It can't be good for her can it? Bella had a few mouthfuls of pasta, maybe 30 minutes ago and she just threw it all back up. She was completely exhausted after. She passed out quickly when I put her in bed." I said.

"Bella's body is still trying to adjust to the foreign object which is food. She has been starved for many years and it will take time for her body to get used to this intake. There is nothing we can do but wait. Every meal, even morning and afternoon tea should be offered to her. Even if she just eats a few saltine crackers, it is better than nothing. But she must eat at every meal. We will get there, just give her time. How are you holding up by the way? I know you care about her in ways the rest of us don't." my dad said. It was like he had read my mind. Was it that easy to tell, how much I liked Bella?

"Don't tell anyone about how much I like Bella, please?" I begged.

"As much as I want to keep it a secret for you, I'm pretty sure everyone else has noticed. You're not really keeping it hidden." He replied. "I wouldn't go telling Bella your feelings for her just yet though, she still has a lot of healing to do before I think she will be ready for any form of relationship with anyone, not just you. She has a lot of trust issues and the best we can do is be there for her and hope that she trusts us one day soon." He replied.

With our conversation over, I left the room and went looking for my friends. They were in the living room playing video games. I sat down quickly and waited for my turn to play.

**A.N. It's been a while since I last updated a chapter from **_**Time of Need**_**, hope the changes aren't too much for you to handle. If you don't like the changes being made or have your own suggestions, let me know and I will see what I can do. You may have thought of something I had never considered. Always willing to hear constructive criticism. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Another chapter done. Please read the A.N. at the bottom.**

**BPOV**

_I had just walked in the door after school when I heard something smash in the kitchen._

"_Isabella, get your ass over here right now." Charlie yelled. He sounded super angry. I had no idea about what I could have done to anger him this time._

_Slowly and carefully I walked into the room avoiding what used to be a plate and bowl._

"_Yes daddy? You wanted to see me?" I said, trying to sound polite and keep the tremor out of my voice._

"_Why were these left on the sink? You know after every meal the dishes have to be washed and put away. Why were these not done? I dropped them because they were in my way. It is your fault they were there." Charlie raged._

"_I'm sorry sir; I was late to school this morning so I left them there for me to do tonight when I got home." I said trying to explain myself and hopefully, lessen the punishment._

"_For your disobedience to my strict no tolerance orders, I want you over here now." Charlie ordered._

_I was getting very scared. What was he going to do to me?_

_When I reached him, he grabbed my arm roughly and yanked my shirt sleeve up till it was above my elbow. He turned one of the hot plates of the stove on and waited till it heated up. I was trying to pull away by this point, knowing what he was about to do._

"_Oh no you don't, bitch." Charlie said, holding me tighter. Then he put my forearm straight down onto the hot plate. The pain was excruciating. I screamed and cried. It was like no pain ever inflicted on me before._

_Before long I could smell burning flesh. So could Charlie. He pulled my arm off the stove, still holding me, grabbed a broken shard of the plate, and with the jagged edge, cut deep into my bleeding already burnt skin. This was more than torture. If they did this to people they wanted information out of, everyone would be talking straight away._

I woke with a scream. I could feel the tears rushing down my face and I could barely breathe.

I noticed movement near me. It freaked me out more, I screamed again and curled into as tight a ball as my injuries would allow.

Somewhere in my brain, it was telling me it had just been a dream and I was safe now but it felt way to real for me to be able to just calm down.

"Bella! Bella! Look at me. Everything is alright now. You just had a bad dream, nothing to be afraid of." Jacob was shaking my shoulders, trying to get me to snap out of it. He must have been the one to wake me up. I was so grateful to him.

I didn't think about what I did next, it was just a reflex. I jumped on Jacob and buried my face in his neck and continued to cry my eyes out. Jacob just continued to let me sit there, holding onto him for dear life. The whole time he continued to say soothing words, rocking me back and forth.

Soon I had calmed down quite a bit. It was then that I let go of Jacob and looked at his tear stained shirt. Something else I noticed on his shirt was patches of red.

"Jacob! You're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?" I said freaking out. I hated blood so much. I almost passed out just looking at the stuff.

Jacob looked down at his chest, saw the blood, looked at my shirt and yelled for Lachlan. I looked down at my shirt and saw it wasn't Jacob bleeding. It was me. I must have ripped open my stitches.

Lachlan came running in with a medical bag. He immediately asked what was wrong.

"It's Bella's stomach. She is bleeding pretty badly."

"Bella honey, I need you to lie flat on your back and lift your shirt for me please. I need to fix any damage you have caused yourself." Lachlan said after looking me over quickly to see if I had any other injuries.

I did as I was told and lifted my shirt. Now that I had seen the blood I could feel my stomach hurting badly. It felt like it was on fire. This didn't help considering the dream I had just had.

"It hurts so much." I said, breathing out heavily.

"It's ok Bella, I am about to give you an injection to stop you from feeling pain. Just relax while I fix you up." Lachlan said in a calm voice.

When I heard the word 'injection', my eyes went wide. I hated needles just as much as blood.

Jacob, seeing my face, put his hands on either side of my head and made me look at him so I wouldn't see the needle.

I winced when I felt the needle going into my flesh. Lachlan quickly finished working on my stomach. I had ripped two stitches, so they needed to be replaced, and then he put a fresh bandage over it. Before long he was finished and packing up the equipment he had used.

Jacob had stayed by my side the whole time, holding my hand and giving it reassuring squeezes.

As Lachlan gave me a last minute look over, he noticed my eyes starting to close. The meds he had given me were making me drowsy.

"That's it Bella. Sleep now." Lachlan said before closing the door to Paul's room.

I was scared to go back to sleep with the fear of more nightmares. The medication was strong though and soon I was curled up against Jacob and fast asleep.

**A.N. Well, how did you like it? What did you think of Bella's nightmare?**

**Check out my profile for a story by 2Carm2Carm2, called Sincerely Sergeant Masen. Please read it! It is beyond amazing! I am in Defence myself so it means even more to me. I was hooked after reading the first word.**

**Just quickly, school is almost over for the year, I have a few more weeks left. As soon as summer holidays start I am sure a lot more stories/chapters will be posted. Keep an eye out! **

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Just like last time, read the A.N. at the bottom!**

**Jacob's POV (JPOV)**

After Bella had fallen asleep, curled up against me, I started to fall asleep myself. It had been a long few days. Bella had been having a nightmare earlier in the night and she ripped open some stitches. It wasn't pretty.

Luckily she calmed down quickly and Lachlan was able to treat her easily.

I had been awake for a few minutes when I heard someone opening the bedroom door. It was Paul. It must be even harder on him, having to sleep on the couch while Bella took his bed. Though I don't think he minds that much from the way he looks at her.

"What's up man?" I asked him. He looked very tired.

"I here to let you go home and sleep, I will take over Bella watch. How is she by the way?" Paul asked.

"Well she had a nightmare and was screaming and thrashing around. I managed to calm her down. When she realized it was me she literally threw herself on me, hugging me like crazy. She was obviously very scared by whatever her dream was about. I didn't ask her about it though. Somewhere between her nightmare and her calming down, she ripped open a few of her stitches. Your dad fixed it all up though, so there is nothing to worry about. He also gave her some pain meds and she was asleep in a few minutes, out cold." I said.

"Okay, well hopefully she gets heaps of sleep; she needs to get some more energy back." Paul said, he sounded wounded at the thought of Bella being in pain.

Carefully and gently, as not to wake Bella, I untangled myself from Bella. She had fallen asleep holding me. I did it in the end with only a small stir from Bella. I thanked Paul for taking over and left the house to go back to my place. It was 6.30 in the morning according to the TV clock. I could get in a few more hours of sleep before I had to go anywhere.

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning, the alarm clock showed it was 7.30 in the morning. After the med's kicked in and I fell asleep, I didn't dream at all. I was happy. I wasn't in any pain yet either.

I looked around the room and saw the sun starting to rise above the trees. It was such a pretty, camera worthy moment.

I continued to look around the room and found Paul sitting on the chair next to the bed. He was fast asleep with his mouth hanging open. It was adorable!

Sometime during the night, Jacob must have gone home, leaving Paul to babysit me.

I was embarrassed that I needed to have someone with me at all times. They were so protective. I didn't deserve the love and affection they were giving me. I wish they would hurry up and find Charlie so this can all be over and I can try and live a relatively normal life.

With those thoughts in mind I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the bookcase in Paul's room. He had a massive selection of books. I was trying to find a book that I could lose myself in for a few hours.

I found a book titled 'Courage Under Fire'. I read the blurb and it sounded pretty interesting. There was also a movie; if I liked the book I was going to have to find time to watch it.

I didn't want to sit inside to read. It was getting to be a beautiful day and I didn't want to waste it.

Out the front of Paul's house on the front veranda was a swinging chair that was very comfortable. I settled down on the chair and began to read.

The book held me captivated. It was so good. For this reason, I didn't notice the car pull up on the street in front of the house, or the person getting out and walking over to me.

By the time it was too late to run, I felt someone's hand covering my mouth and holding on tight to my upper arm. I looked up, shocked, and saw myself looking into an absurdly angry Charlie; I had never seen him looking so mad in my entire life.

I couldn't make any sound; there was no way I could call out for help to anyway in the house.

"Get up bitch, now." Charlie growled quietly, as to not wake anyone.

I was feeling brave knowing that I had friends only a few meters away. I didn't think through the fact that everyone in Paul's house was asleep right now or didn't know that I was out here with my abusive dad.

I sat there, not moving. I was being stubborn. Maybe if I waited long enough he would get fed up of waiting and just leave. It was wishful thinking.

Before long, Charlie was even more pissed with my little movement. He roughly pulled me up and yanked me down the stairs. The whole way I made as much noise as possible, trying to wake someone up since I couldn't yell for help.

We had almost gotten to Charlie's car when I heard someone yell out my name. It must have been Paul noticing I wasn't in his room any more.

For the few seconds that Charlie had to let go of my mouth to open the car door, I screamed like mad. Making sure everyone heard. Charlie slapped me hard across the face for that before throwing me into the back. Next he hopped in and locked the doors so I couldn't escape.

When Charlie had thrown me in, he had used such force that my head hit the opposite car door. I felt very dizzy. As he started driving off, I was still laying down in the back, so I couldn't see if anyone was following us.

I started to sob then. I didn't want to be taken away by Charlie. Maybe he would go through with all his threats this time and actually kill me. I didn't want to die.

Charlie told me to shut up as he continued to speed through town. By this point I was sitting up and looking around to see if I could see any of my friends. There was no one around. I was screwed. No one was going to be able to find me at this rate. I was so scared.

**PPOV**

After Jacob left and I had checked to make sure Bella was still fast asleep, I sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed and closed my eyes. I had decided to get a few hours' sleep before Bella woke up and all of our friends came over.

When I finally woke up, I looked over at the bed where Bella was supposed to be and found it empty. The sheets were all messes up so she definitely had been there, I hadn't just dreamt it.

I decided to think rationally instead of jumping to conclusions. She has probably just gone to the bathroom or one better; was in the kitchen getting herself something to eat.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I opened it up. No one was in there. I tried the downstairs bathroom. Same result. I walked at a quick pace into the kitchen and found it also empty. I was worried now. Where was Bella? She wouldn't have left the house would she?

I called out her name quietly so as not to wake the rest of the house. There was no response. I ran to my dad's room. I went in and woke him up.

"Have you seen Bella? I can't find her. She's not in the bathroom or kitchen. I have also called her name, but I haven't heard any responses." I said, starting to panic.

"Calm down son. Maybe she went outside for a bit of fresh air." He said, not entirely awake yet.

When he finished talking I heard a few bumps out on the front porch. I yelled out her name as I ran down the stairs, hitting the last step I heard a scream and then a car door slamming. I ran hard to the porch, just in time to see a car speeding off. My dad was right behind me. Now he looked worried too. I was positive that Bella had just been taken away against her will in that car.

"C'mon dad lets follow them. We have to catch up to Bella. Charlie is sure to kill her this time." I said, pleading with my dad.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Dad was already sprinting back inside for his car keys.

We were going to have to be quick to catch up with them. They already had a massive head start. If we lost them it was going to make it harder for us to find Bella later.

Within minutes we were out the driveway and turning left. Our street went on for a while so we were hoping to catch up to them there. When we got to the first intersection, we hadn't seen them yet, and we didn't know if they had turned or gone straight. Looking around I saw a car travelling fast on our right a few hundred meters away, down the hill. We took a guess and followed. By the time we got to where I saw the car, there was no one in our sight at all. We had lost them.

I was starting to feel sick. Because we hadn't caught up to them, Bella was now in an even greater risk of getting hurt.

There was nothing my dad and I could do except turn around and go home.

When we got inside I found my mom up and pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Where have you been? I woke up and found the house deserted. Where's Bella?" my mom asked relieved to see us, but confused as to where Bella was.

While I told her what had happened, dad rang the police.

When he was finished with that call, he turned to us and said the police are starting a search straight away. I was relieved to hear they weren't just sitting around waiting for Bella to suddenly turn up.

It was 9.30am so I called all my friends and family over and recounted what had happened again.

They were shocked and worried. We sat there for the rest of the morning feeling helpless.

There was nothing we could do but wait.

**A.N. What did ya think? You know I love reviews! The more detailed you make them; the more likely I am to reply to you!**

**Once I get this chapter posted, I will be starting on chapter 10 straight away. I know I said I wanted to stop this story soon but I have quite a few chapters left before I get close to finishing. Because I am not all that into this story any more it might take me a little longer, but I promise to not give up on my wonderful readers. This story will be finished! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story! I love to get reviews, so keep it up! It keeps me writing. If reviews slow I might think people don't want to read it any more…**

**Anyway, let the story continue! **

**BPOV**

After half an hour of driving, we pulled up on the side of a deserted road. Charlie got out of the car, opened my door and put a blind fold over my eyes. I didn't struggle, it would just be worse for me.

"We can't have you knowing where we are going, Bella, now can we?" Charlie said in a sweet voice.

When he was done I heard him walk away from the car. Then he started to talk to someone over a phone, since I couldn't hear anyone replying to him. Something about a drop off point being ready, was Charlie going to sell me to someone? That had me worried.

Charlie finished his phone call and came back to the car. Before long we were moving again. It made me more nervous not being able to see where we were going. There was nothing for me to do but sit in the back and hope we got to where ever we were going soon.

It was probably an hour later when we stopped for the final time. Charlie yanked me out of the car. I still couldn't see anything, so walking on flat ground was becoming very difficult for me. Also the fact that my stomach was hurting badly wasn't helping. I was trying to walk as bent over as possible because it didn't stretch my stitched stomach as much.

Charlie didn't like that and he pulled me up fast so I was walking straight.

"Stand up bitch. Learn some manners." Charlie growled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. I was sure a few stitches were just ripped open again. It killed. I could feel something wet and warm going down my stomach, definitely blood.

We walked into a building of some sort when my blind fold was finally taken off. I looked around and saw we were in a warehouse. There was a door off to the right, but otherwise it was just one massive room with lots of boxes and metal shelves.

Charlie still had a hold on me, pulling me over to one of the shelves. There were cable ties sitting on the shelves and Charlie used them to tie my hands and feet to the cold shelving. I tried to get out of Charlie's grip but he wasn't budging. It hurt my stomach even more to wriggle around like that.

"Now you are going to pay for running from me, and telling people about our little arrangement at home. When did you ever think I would just let you go? No, you are going to pay for what you did, and I have someone to help me." Charlie said darkly.

He must be talking about the person on the phone. Were they going to hurt me as well? It would be bad enough with just Charlie. With two people, I would be dead a whole lot quicker. How was anyone going to find me? Would anyone care that I was never found? These thoughts and many more kept going through my head. It was not very comforting.

The door to the outside world suddenly opened and in walked a heavily built man who had lots of muscle and looked super tall. Charlie went to greet him. They shook hands and had a short conversation in whispers so I couldn't hear them.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my good friend Glen. He knows you have been a very bad girl and plans to help me fix that. Say hello to Glen, Bella."

"Hello." I whisper mumbled. I was looking everywhere but at the two men in the room.

Glen had closed the door behind him so no one would hear me if I screamed. The only light coming into the warehouse was from the windows around the tops of the walls. They were at least seven meters above the ground. No one driving past would see anything either it seemed.

"Speak up, that is no way to greet a friend." Charlie said angrily before slapping me hard across the face.

"Now Glen, if you feel Bella doesn't do a good enough job for anything you ask, you can do whatever you want to punish her. I think you might have to start her punishment early with the way she welcomed you." Charlie said to Glen in a sweet voice.

Glen slowly walked up to me with his hand raised. As he got closer he made his hand into a fist. I had started struggling by this point with the cable ties again. Of course I wasn't getting anywhere but I felt a little better knowing I was at least trying to escape. When Glen was in punching distance he used great force and punched me in the shoulder.

Though he hit bone, and it should have caused his hand great pain, he didn't say anything. He just smiled when my face showed pain. It obviously didn't hurt him to punch bone. He is tough. That made it even worse for me.

"There you go. I think that is good enough, I'm sure she has learnt her lesson, now onto the real punishment." Charlie said. He was still very much in charge of this whole situation.

"Bella, what gave you the right to think I would be happy with you running away from me? Huh? I can't hear you." Charlie said. He sounded deadly.

"I didn't choose to go, I promise. Paul found out somehow and he took me away. I didn't tell him anything. Please don't hurt me." I begged. I really didn't say anything to Paul. That I can remember anyway. I have been concussed a few times since meeting Paul so maybe I have said something and I don't remember.

"Awwwww, how cute, she thinks that by begging us she will get away with everything." Glen said. It was the first time I had heard him speak and his voice was very rough and tough sounding. This guy's day job was probably a bodyguard or bouncer with the way he was built.

When Glen had finished Charlie came at me with both fists aimed at my stomach. I couldn't help the screams that emitted from me after every punch. My stomach felt like it was on fire again. Charlie must have realized before that my stomach was my weak spot at the moment. That or he saw the blood. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't noticed the blood. He never noticed that when we were at home and I was bleeding on the floor.

It hurt so bad. I couldn't hold myself up in the cable ties anymore and I just let myself hang there. The cables supporting my entire weight, the only problem with doing this was the fact that my feet couldn't touch the ground so I was literally hanging in the air and the cables on my wrists were starting to cut into my skin. I am sure that if I keep wriggling around, trying to get out of there grips I was going to end up cutting through to the bone of my wrists.

Charlie didn't let up for a good 5 minutes. I was close to passing out from the pain. When I thought I could take no more I saw Glen also coming towards me. He was about to start in on me as well.

Glen started punching me aiming at my shoulders and face. He got in a good hit to my shoulder and I felt it pop out. I was now being held up by my wrists with a dislocated shoulder. It was too much and I fell into oblivion.

**PPOV**

It has been a few hours since everyone got to my house and nothing has been found yet. I couldn't sit around much longer. Before I even realized it, I was saying out loud;

"Who wants to go with me? I am going to go and look around town. See if I can find anything. I can't just sit here anymore."

Straight away Jacob, Quil and Jared stood up. At least I wouldn't have to go alone.

"Okay, we will take my car and just go for a drive. See how far we can go. Everyone else who is staying here, don't tell our parents unless they ask where we are. I know they probably won't like us doing this." I said.

No one had any complaints to my idea so off we went. We knew from what me and my dad had seen of the car disappearing that Charlie hadn't been staying close to town. We started driving in the direction that we had followed them this morning.

"Which direction do you want to go?" I asked when we got to the intersection where we lost Charlie this morning.

"Umm, let's go left. We can always turn around and go the other way later." Jared said.

No one else said anything so I turned left. We drove past the only petrol station in town and kept going. When we got to another intersection. I pulled over to the side of the road to answer the phone call I was getting from my dad. I know someone else could have answered for me, but I didn't want to subject them to the yelling I was surely about to get from him. I had started the whole idea of going looking ourselves, the others just followed me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Where are you, Paul?" Dad asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Jacob, Quil and Jared and I are out looking for Bella. The police don't seem to be taking this matter to seriously considering we just made it out of town a few minutes ago and we saw no sign of an police. They are nowhere. I don't call that taking a good look around." I said, not giving him the full details of where we were. If I told him that, he would come after us and pull us home.

"Look son, I know you care about Bella but you have to let the police do their job. They will find Bella in no time, don't worry, please just come home." Dad tried to plead with me.

"I'm sorry dad, but I am going to continue to search for Bella. We will be home later." I said before hanging up on him.

"Okay, well my dad isn't happy with us being out looking for Bella. I didn't tell him exactly where we are, so if he comes looking for us he has a big area to search. Do you all want to continue searching or am I dropping you off somewhere?"

"I am sure everyone in this car wants to keep searching for Bella, so keep driving." Jacob said, talking for everyone. Jared and Quil both nod and I knew they are in agreement with Jacob.

When we do finally go home we are all in so much trouble, but we were going to have to deal with that later.

I continued driving, after an hour or so of driving we were getting close to Port Angeles. Coming into town from Forks means you have to go through the construction area with the massive warehouses. Some of them looked severely worn out and falling apart. Others looked brand new with the latest materials. I had a feeling that Charlie might have been in one of the buildings so we pulled over to talk about our next plan.

**A.N. Chapter 10 is finally done! I know it is about a week later than I planned but I have been busy.**

**Hope everyone has a great Christmas and a happy new year! **

**More chapters to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I felt a cool breeze on my body. I looked down and found I only had my bra and underwear on. Was Charlie going to rape me again? What about Glen, would he do it to me as well? I was so caught up in all these thoughts that I could barely feel any pain. That was good I guessed.

The next thing I noticed was Charlie and Glen standing in a corner of the warehouse, having a conversation. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, so I gave up trying. I let my head hang, it was starting to pound. In a few minutes it would become a fully fledged migraine.

Before long I heard their footsteps coming towards me. One of them slapped me in the face. It was Charlie.

"Awww, you decided to wake up did you slut? Isn't that kind of you. Since you wasted so much of my time, when I fuck you, I am not going to be gentle, I will give it to you hard and rough, the way I know you like it." Charlie said, sounding pleased with himself.

Once he was finished talking, I started in with the begging. I knew it would get me nowhere, but it was a reflex. I didn't want him or anyone else, for that matter, to rape me again. I had enough to deal with, I didn't need this as well.

The thought of Paul and his friends and family finding me were feeling slimmer every second that I was with Charlie. I was extremely worried about never seeing them again. I would never know what it is like to have siblings. I could barely remember having caring parents and I had a feeling I wouldn't get a chance to remember that either.

My begging had gotten me nothing but more pain. I was punched, kicked and slapped everywhere. Everything hurt more because they were hitting bare skin. My clothes at least acted as a thin barrier against the attack on my body.

After a while both men began to get bored, that's when things got worse for me. They started to feel me up. It felt like I had bugs crawling all over my skin. Glen pulled my underwear down so I was completely bare from my stomach down. There was no way for me to hide myself. Trying to do so just caused me to be punched a few extra times.

Charlie began to unzip his pants while Glen continued to touch me all over. By this point, my eyes were shedding a continuous stream of tears. I was struggling with new strength at the ties that were holding me to the shelving.

"Oh yeah, keep it up! I like a girl who struggles. It makes things so much more interesting." Glen said sounding like a little kid on Christmas morning. The way he spoke made me want to throw up, but I held it down.

The next thing I know, the door I came into the warehouse by opened and a constant stream of light entered the building, along with people I didn't think I would ever see again.

I couldn't believe it, there was Paul, Jacob, Quil and Jared. Quil noticed me first and called out to the others. They all looked deadly when they saw me. Everything was happening so quickly that I was at risk of fainting again.

I heard Charlie ask Paul and the others what they were going to do. Trying to goad them in. Charlie wanted a fight. He sure got one, Paul ran head first into his stomach, doing a footie tackle. Jacob soon joined in. There were fists flying everywhere. I didn't know who was winning but I hoped it was Paul and Jacob.

Glen had run towards Quil and Jared once Paul and tackled Charlie. Jared yelled for Quil to get me. Jared was bigger and had more muscle than Quil so it was sensible to leave Jared to fight off Glen.

Quil didn't wait to see what happened to Jared, he ran straight for me, dodging Glen on the way. When he got over to me he found a knife on one of the shelves and got to cutting me down. When I was completely free of my restraints, I tried to stand but quickly found that wasn't possible when I started to face plant. It was a good thing Quil noticed because otherwise I would have learnt about a whole new level of pain.

He caught me by my upper arms. I screamed at the pressure it put on my dislocated shoulder. Quickly he laid me down on the ground and let go of me, apologizing the whole time.

"I'm sorry Bella, help is on its way. You are safe. Can you put your underwear on yourself or do I have to help you? he asked embarrassed about the last part.

I just groaned back at him, I didn't care how embarrassing it was, I knew I wasn't going to be able to lift myself up for that simple job. Quil, sensing that I wasn't going to be able to, reached down.

"Okay Bella, I know this is going to be awkward but I am going to pull up your underwear now. I will be super quick and gentle. Do you understand?"

My only response was a slight nod of my head. The whole time Quil was pulling them up he talked to me, to keep my attention away from what he was doing. I have to admit, he really was quick and gentle. I was forever grateful. Quil then took off his jacket and lay it on top of me, I was shivering quite badly.

I hadn't noticed my stomach was still bleeding until Quil's jacket started to feel damp on my skin. I don't think he had noticed either.

"Quil, my stomach." was all I could get out before the pain really set in. Quil pulled back his jacket to see what I was talking about. When he saw what was happening, he quickly got out his mobile and called for an ambulance and the police. In the wildness of the last few minutes, no one had even considered calling the police.

"Uhhh guys, we have a big problem over here. Bella is about to pass out and her stomach is bleeding as well as other injuries." Quil said to everyone in the warehouse when he had finished with his call.

I was even closer to passing out now. My eyes were closing and having trouble re-opening. Paul suddenly came running over.

"Charlie? Glen?" I asked in a whisper. Paul said that Jacob and Jared had both of them under control. It seems the boys had really laid it into those two... I didn't even know what to call them. Something that meant beyond horrible would do I guess but I think even that wouldn't be strong enough.

"Are any of you hurt?" I asked, hoping I would get a no.

"I think Jared may have a broken arm, but nothing that won't heal. You are what we are worried about right now." Paul said.

I whimpered, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I felt so bad. I decided the best way to ease the pain and grief that someone else got hurt besides me, was to go to sleep for a while. A little sleep would do me good.

Paul saw my eyes closing.

"C'mon Bella, you gotta stay awake with us. You can't go to sleep just yet. Wait till the ambulance gets here. You can do it Bella. Keep those pretty eyes open." Paul said, pleading with me.

My last thought before passing out was that Paul thought my eyes were pretty.

**A.N. Sorry it took such a long time for me to write chapter 11. I just wasn't into writing, I forced myself today though and got the chapter done in only a few hours. IHope you enjoyed. Chapter 12 should be up soon. I already know roughly how I am going to write it.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I woke to beeping. Slowly I opened my eyes to find I was in a dimly lit room. There was nothing on the walls except for a single small window with the shade pulled over it. I couldn't tell if it was day or night time. The next thing I noticed was someone slouched over in a chair next to my bed. It took me a minute to realize it was Paul. He looked adorable. I continued to search the room to figure out where I was. Jared, Quil, Sam and Jacob were all sleeping in uncomfortable looking positions on the ground. Why were they all in my room? Normally when I slept there was only one other person in the room with me. Looking next to my bed to figure out what the beeping was, I found myself connected to a heart monitor. I was shocked. I searched the rest of my body, my left arm was in a sling and I was in a white hospital gown. I couldn't see anything else but as I tried to remember how I got her, the pain stated to come back.

Before long I was panting hard, like I had just run a marathon. The pain was getting to an unbearable stage very quickly. The heart monitor was picking up quite a bit. It woke Paul up. He looked over to my bed to see what was happening. He was half asleep and looked confused. When he saw I was awake and noticed something was wrong he yelled out for help.

Paul's yelling caused the other boys to jump. They searched the room for the reason of the noise. I think I was having a panic attack. Knowing this wasn't helping me. Paul was trying to comfort me and get me to calm down. The door burst open then, causing me to jump in surprise. I was expecting to see Charlie and for this to have all been a dream. It wasn't Charlie. A man with light brown hair in a lab coat walked over to me. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he began to ask questions.

"Isabella, can you hear me? I am Doctor Connor. Honey I need you to breathe in slowly and deeply. Nice and calm. Can we sit you up? It will make it easier to breather." the man instructed. Paul and the doctor put a hand on each side of my back and slowly eased me into an upright position. Paul quickly shuffled my pillows around so I could remain sitting up but still having something to relax against. I moved back to rest against the pillows. The slight movement caused my stomach to flare up, more intensely this time.

"My... my stomach, it hurts so much. What happened to me?" I panted out.

"Give me a minute, and I will be back with some medication that will ease the pain." the man said without answering my question. Once he was out the door everyone else in my room crowded around my bed. "Do you remember anything from when Charlie found you?" Sam asked me.

"Umm... little bits I think, I... I was tied to shelves and hit, they were going to... to... oh god, they didn't did they?" I pleaded with them. Panic spreading through my body again. I didn't want my question to be answered with a yes.

"From what doctors have said, there was no sign of sexual assault." Paul said. Catching onto what I was trying to say.

"Do you remember anything else?" Quil asked.

"Four people went into the building I was in. You were one of them Quil! I don't know anything else." I was proud of myself for remembering those little details. My stomach was getting worse.

The man came back then with a needle and bottle of some clear liquid.

"Isabella, I am going to give you some medicine that will make you drowsy but will stop the pain for a while, okay? Get some sleep and I will be back to check on you." he said. I hated needles so badly.

"Call me Bella please. Isabella is what Charlie called me." I said with a shiver.

"Sure Bella. Now just relax." he said, coming towards me with the needle. I started to whimper. I had the biggest, most irrational fear of needles.

Paul, sensing my distress held my hand that was in the sling and held my face in a position where I couldn't see Doctor Connor and his needle. To distract me, Paul started to make funny faces at me. It worked. My face pulled up into a smile instead of the grimace it had been.

I didn't feel the needle go in but a few seconds later my eyes started to droop.

"That's it baby, sleep now; we will be here when you wake up." Was the last thing I heard coming from Paul before I fell into oblivion.

**PPOV**

What is that beeping? Someone turn it down! I am trying to sleep here! I opened my eyes when I realized the noise wasn't going away. I looked over to Bella's bed and saw her eyes open. I didn't register what I had seen for a second. In that time I noticed that she was breathing heavily and looked to be in a lot of pain. I yelled for help.

My yelling woke up Sam, Quil and Jacob up. I didn't care though. I was standing over Bella, seeing if I could calm her down at all. She was obviously having a panic attack. She needed to calm down before she hurt herself more. Where was the doctor?

At that moment the doctor walked in. He saw what was wrong with Bella straight away.

"Isabella, can you hear me? I am Doctor Connor. Honey I need you to breathe in slowly and deeply. Nice and calm. Can we sit you up? It will make it easier to breather." the man instructed. I helped the doctor by putting my hand on one side of her back while he did the other as we slowly eased her into an upright position. I then shuffled the pillows around so she could remain sitting up but still having something to relax against. Bella moved back to rest against the pillows. As she adjusted herself, she gasped in pain.

"My... my stomach, it hurts so much. What happened to me?" she panted out.

"Give me a minute, and I will be back with some medication that will ease the pain." the doctor said without answering my question. Once he was out the door everyone else in the room crowded around Bella's bed. "Do you remember anything from when Charlie found you?" Sam asked her.

"Umm... little bits I think, I... I was tied to shelves and hit, they were going to... to... oh god, they didn't did they?" she pleaded with us. She was starting to panic again. I knew what she asking about. It hurt me so much to know that she even had to consider that.

"From what doctors have said, there was no sign of sexual assault." I said quickly. I saw her physically relax at my answer.

"Do you remember anything else?" Quil asked.

"Four people went into the building I was in. You were one of them Quil! I don't know anything else." It wasn't much to remember but I was glad she remembered something. Every little bit helped. When she was feeling better and if she wanted to know we could fill her in on the details later. Though our talking had sort of distracted her, her stomach pain was becoming more and more prominent.

Doctor Connor came back then with a needle and bottle of some clear liquid.

"Isabella, I am going to give you some medicine that will make you drowsy but will stop the pain for a while, okay? Get some sleep and I will be back to check on you." he said. I knew Bella hated needles. I didn't know how this was going to play out but I bet it wasn't going to be good.

"Call me Bella please. Isabella is what Charlie called me." she said with a shiver.

"Sure Bella. Now just relax." he said, coming towards her with the needle. She started to whimper.

Sensing that her distress was getting worse I held her hand that wasn't in the sling and held her face in a position where she couldn't see Doctor Connor and his needle. To distract her, I started to make funny faces at her. It worked. Bella's incredibly beautiful face pulled up into a smile instead of the grimace it had been.

After the needle had been inserted and the liquid injected, Bella's eyes started to droop.

"That's it baby, sleep now; we will be here when you wake up." Was the last thing I anyone said to her before she was well and truly asleep.

The doctor had waited around to make sure Bella went to sleep. As he walked out of the room, Sam, Jacob and I followed him out to hear how Bella was doing. Quil stayed behind, we didn't want to leave her alone. She was too precious to us all. We wanted to make sure she was okay at all times, and that meant keeping a constant eye on her.

"Hey doc, wait up! How is she? Is she getting better?" I asked in quick succession. I wanted answers. They haven't told us much about her condition and we were all getting impatient. Bella had been in the hospital for two days now. We all crowded around him.

"Hello boys. Bella is doing fine for her injuries. Her stomach is my biggest concern. We will have to keep a close eye on it to make sure it doesn't become infected. Her dislocated shoulder may cause her some pain but nothing major. Otherwise her recovery is going exactly as planned. Depending on how her stomach goes she should be out of the hospital in maybe a week and a half?" Doctor Connor explained.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Are you sure she is okay?" Jacob asked.

"There is nothing else to say. Considering what she went through, I am surprised she doesn't have any more injuries. You said that before her father kidnapped her, he had been a abusing her for few years earlier? Other than the injuries sustained in the previous days, you can barely tell anything has happened to her. Who fixed her up? Did you bring her to the hospital?" Doctor Conner asked.

"Before Charlie kidnapped her, my family and friends had rescued her from her house after just being picked up from the hospital by Charlie. She had been in because of broken bones, dehydration, severely underweight and... and rape. All by her good for nothing, fucking father." I growled out to him.

"My dad was a doctor when we were living in California and he fixed her up after we got her away from Charlie for the first time." I finished answering the doctor.

"Wow, she has had a tough life. Do you know when the abuse started?" he asked.

"From what we can tell, it has been going on for a few years, but she hasn't been to open about it to us yet. We are waiting for her to trust us enough. She is getting there slowly, but surely." Sam said.

The doctor's pager beeped then, calling him away. He left us to go back into Bella's room and just wait for her to wake up again. Our family was planning to coming over to the hospital around lunch time, see how everything was going. It was about 10.30am so we still had a while till everyone got here.

While we waited, Sam, Jacob, Quil and I just talked. There was nothing else we could do. It filled the time in quickly, before long our family was arriving.

**A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy with school work.**

**I was reading through previous chapters in Time of Need and I have to admit, some things I have said in this story don't add up, or you don't get an answer to. If anyone has any questions about previous chapters, PM me and I will answer them as best as possible. Hopefully I won't get to many questions, and that this story makes enough sense.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
